Summer of Fun
by ScholarWard
Summary: Fox and Krystal have gone on a month's vacation, leaving their sixteen year old son, Marcus McCloud, home alone. With two months of free summer to himself, he plans to enjoy it. However, not in the way he thought so at first. Rated M for language and mature content. Enjoy.
1. The Beginning of Summer

**The Beginning Of Summer**

**Disclaimer: Only the exception of my own plots and OC's, I own nothing, all copyright goes to Nintendo.**

Marcus McCloud was sixteen years old. Like most sixteen year olds, he liked having a good time relaxing, playing computer games and encountering new experiences. However, unlike most sixteen year olds, the teenaged male blue fox was also very different from other guys his age. He was the son of Fox and Krystal McCloud, famous couple formerly of the infamous Star Fox team. He could fly an Arwing, he was a natural in mechanics (a trait possessed by neither parent), he was a telepath (curtsey of his mother) and a great shot (thanks to his old man). Unlike other teenagers, Marcus was more mature than the stereotypical kid, he worked, both repairing anything mechanical and chores for the neighbours, earning himself a stable, steady income. He was not as tall as his Dad, standing at 5' 8'', but he still had some growing to do. He was not a body builder, but he was active and athletic, and whilst he was modest about his appearance, many girls found him an attractive male fox, whether he was aware of their stares or not.

It was the first day of the summer holidays, Marcus was sitting on the front porch of his parent's modest three room suburban house. He was thinking of plans to spend the two months of summer that lay before him. His Dad had taken his Mum to their cottage located near the lakes for a nice summer together. Marcus smiled to himself, knowing what his Old Man had in plan for a 'nice' summer with his Mum. Since retiring from active service they had purchased a couple of blocks of apartments and had rented them out, living on the salary generated from the tenants. They trusted Marcus to behave himself and act like an adult.

Marcus sat in a garden chair pondering over what plans to carry out or new experiences, when he noticed Topaz Scales walking up the driveway of her own parent's house. Marcus found it hard not to admire and observe her. She was a Sharpclaw, her parents had moved to Corneria from Sauria years before she was born. She was 19 years old, a couple of inches taller than him. She had dark brown scales for skin, sharp green eyes and flowing black hair past her shoulders. Being hot summer weather, she was wearing as little as possible and that was not helping her young neighbour's case. The small, light green tank top and faded brown shorts did little to hide that physique that would put fashion models to shame. As Marcus admired her bare legs and tail, as well as her large bust that jiggled and swayed with every move that was made, then he realized that he was staring,

Topaz Scales stomped up the steps to her parent's house, trying to forget the day's events. She had just discovered that her boyfriend of four months had been cheating on her, and naturally she was angry. She was relieved in a way too, he had been a jerk for those four months, as well as a flop in the bedroom department, his loss. As she marched up the driveway in frustration, she sensed she was being watched, She turned around and noticed Marcus McCloud was ogling her. She smiled, taking his staring as a compliment, she had always found the blue fox cute, but in the last two years, he had become handsome.

'Like what you see, Marcus ?' she said teasingly, leaning against the door frame and giving a pose, she giggled as the male went purple from embarrassment.

'Hard not to really,' he replied with a shy grin. It was her turn to blush.

'Oh my Master McCloud, are you always this confident with girls.'

'Only the ones I find attractive'. That got her attention. He found her attractive. She stood there for a moment processing what she had heard and took in what she saw. He was slightly shorter then her and a bit younger, but he was mature for his age and quite handsome, with his blue fur and shining blue eyes making her feel warm inside. His parents had left him for a month of the summer on his own, showing they trusted him to be responsible and he worked, so he better off than most guys, well men his age and over. Her thoughts were interrupted by her young neighbour.

'You always find the time to chat to guys like me,' Marcus asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'Only the ones I find attractive,' Topaz returned with a wink. Another purple blush from her neighbour.

They spent the next half hour chatting away, finding out what hobbies the pair of them liked, music, favourite foods and their plans for the two months of free summer. Topaz's Dad had taken her Mother to Fortuna for month's vacation for the two of them. Both Topaz and Marcus grinned at this, Marcus confessing his Dad's holiday with his Mum. The female Sharpclaw continued to flirt with her neighbour, with Corneria/Cerinian hybrid giving a few nervous comebacks himself, which she found cute. Eventually, they parted company, Marcus having pop over to another neighbour's to fix a broken dishwasher and Topaz wanting some lunch. As she stepped up to her house, she noticed a newspaper lying in front of door. Grinning to herself, she bent down slowly and picked it up, giving Marcus a nice view of her rear. She looked behind her, finding him purple with embarrassment, eyes locked on her firm arse, she gave him a smile and a wink, stood up and entered her house without a word. Marcus turned away from the Scales household, trying to ignore how hot he felt under his collar and how tight his jeans were.

'This is going to be an interesting summer,' he stated with a nervous chuckle and with hope in his voice.

**First chapter, it will get more interesting in the next couple of chapters, hope you enjoy :)**


	2. A Message

**A Message **

Marcus was stressed and tired. The Anderson's dishwasher had taken longer than expected, a tea spoon had managed somehow to get past the filter and had caused havoc inside the machine. He had had to dismantle half the dishwasher in order to find the cause of the problem and fix it, this had taken an hour and half to compete, and then have to put the dishwasher back together again, this had taken another hour to carry out. Mrs Anderson had been grateful for the effort made and had insisted on paying Marcus extra, despite him trying to refuse the generous offer politely. Mr Anderson had thanked him and assured him that he would call the McCloud if any other work would came up. Now exhausted and sweaty, he just wanted to have a nice hot shower and wind down for the day. He entered his parent's house.

As he entered the house and moved into the kitchen, he noticed that the answering machine had several messages stored on it. He pressed the playback button and listened idly to the messages as he fetched himself a drink. The answering machine played several messages concerning adverts and cold calls as the blue fox quenched his thirst through several glasses of cold tap water. Then the last message played.

'_Hey Marcus, its Topaz from next door, I was hoping you could come around to my house after tea, say about eight tonight, I need to talk to you about something and I'd prefer that we talk face to face over it please. Bye.' _

The message ended with an abrupt beep and turned off. Marcus had remained frozen to the spot from the moment he had heard his neighbour's voice. He recalled the morning's events, him spying on the girl like some pervert, making rude comments to her and lastly not showing decency and looking away when she had stooped to pick up the morning paper. Topaz probably wanted him to come around to her house and give him a serious scolding for his actions and words. Marcus sighed and went upstairs to shower.

As the nice, hot water cascading over his body, Marcus thought to himself. He was a boy, no, a man. How could he not admire Topaz's body and respond to her flirting. He was a young man, it was practically instinct for males to take interest in the fairer sex, the specific person of the fairer sex was none other than Topaz Scales. He felt his manhood harden quickly as his memorized every detail of her body, her lust dark skin and her large boobs. Imagining how her body would feel against his in this nice, hot shower. His hand moved down to his erection and he took a firm grip and started massaging his hard dick, thinking of the Sharpclaw's form and how it would look naked, After ten minutes, he barked with pleasure as he came, he lent against the wall, taking deep breaths from exhaustion. After a moment of rest he cleaned up his mess, cleaned himself and turned off the shower, taking a towel and going to his room for a change of clothes. He had a scolding from an angry, sexy neighbour to attend to.

Marcus stood outside the door of the Scales's house. It was 7.55 pm. He was wearing a dark grey long sleeved t-shirt, light blue jeans and his all terrain boots. He had made sure he had used aftershave and deodorant In his arms were a box of chocolates and a bottle of red wine, the chocolates he brought himself, the wine he had 'borrowed' from his parents wine cellar. He had drank alcohol under his Dad's responsible eye and, like many things advanced for his age, he could handle his drink. But these were not for him, they were a peace offering in a way, an apology to be made. He would pay back his parents anyway. He realized he was starting to panic and took a deep breath to calm himself, and knocked. He stood there quietly and waited for moment, then another, and then another, when after a few moments he decided to go home. As he was about to turn around the door opened, revealing the person of his thoughts. Topaz stood there at the doorway, wearing a loose purple top and a short black skirt to accommodate her long tail. Marcus took a deep breath trying not to get too distracted from her figure and willed himself to look her in the eyes and smiled.

'Hey Topaz, how are you ?' he started with a smile, proud he did not stutter or had not blushed.

'Fine, thank you,' the Sharpclaw replied with a giggle, before she looked at what was in the blue foxes arms. 'So, are they for the movie then?'

'The movie?' said Marcus with complete surprise. 'What about that 'something' you wanted to talk about after eight?'

'Oh that was just to get you to come over for sure,' Topaz chuckled. 'Why? What did you think we needed to talk about?

'I thought you going to give me a bollocking for perving on you this morning,' Marcus almost shouted, completely surprised how things had not gone the way he had expected.

'Is that why you were worried about coming around,' the woman replied with a bit of shock and surprise herself. 'Marcus, sorry if I worried you, but I liked that your eyes were wandering over me, it showed that you saw me as attractive. Unlike some guys I know'. Remembering with pain Spike's betrayal, until she heard her neighbour's voice.

'Well those guys must be blind or stupid, or both, and attractive is putting it lightly,' Topaz's skin went dark from this compliment.

'My, my, Marcus McCloud, you find me more than attractive then, do you?' she responded with a big grin. The guy went light purple, but continued his confession.

'Well its hard not to find you more than attractive, I do.'

Topaz gave a small of gasp and placed one hand on her chest, she started to feel warm inside and she started to forget about Spike. She started to look at Marcus in a different light, more than a cute guy, more like a handsome man, he was old enough. She grinned to herself and she started to think.

'Marcus, come inside please,' she said gesturing to her doorway.

'Sure,' simply said Marcus, as he walked the porch and through the door, glad he had not stuttered or tripped over yet.

The Scales's household was slightly larger than the McCloud's, but it still had that nice, comfy homely feeling to it. Three bedrooms, a sizable bathroom and toilet, a cellar, a luxurious living room, a sophisticated kitchen, a garage for two cars and an large outdoor swimming pool, a thing Marcus's parents had not invested in, despite the fact of them all enjoying a good swim. Marcus was given the full tour by a good hostess, before the pair made their way back to the living room.

Marcus placed his peace offerings on the coffee table in front of the sofa and the 72'' widescreen TV. Through his telepathy, he sensed a nice, warm presence behind and turned around. In front of him was his hostess, and she was only a few feet away and she had both hands on her hips and a smile he had never seen on her before. Marcus sensed something was afoot and when Miss Scales spoke he knew it was definite.

'So, Marcus McCloud, you find me more than attractive then?' purred Topaz Scales, slowly walking over to the male fox, swaying her hips slowly and sexily. Marcus went dark purple from embarrassment.

'Sure, why wouldn't I?' he stuttered. 'I mean, you're amazing, you're funny, you're sexy, you're, you're . . . . .' Marcus cut off his statement halfway through when he realized Topaz was right in front of him now, a few inches taller than him, hovering over him with a playful grin and an intense look in her eyes.

'Hmmm, really do you think that now, Marcus,' she moaned seductively, wrapping her arms around Marcus's shoulders and her tail wrapping around his back, both pulling him roughly against her. She moaned as his chest collided with her 36DD breasts and his lower body clashed with her's. She lent forward and whispered in his ear.

'I find you very sexy too, Marcus McCloud, now put your hands on me, I want you to feel me too.'

Slowly, but surely the blue fox placed his trembling hands on the Sharpclaw's rear and gave a nice squeeze, earning another moan from the lady in his arms.

'We're both going to have an amazing time, Marcus, but only if you want to, but I need this, to move on. It's up to you though' she stated seriously.

He was over the age of consent, but Topaz needed him to choose, to choose if he wanted to help her get over Spike Claws. She waited a long moment for his consent, before he looked her in the eye and slowly nodded.

'Thank you', she whispered with a grin. 'I'll teach you how we adults have fun the right way.'

'Thank you,' he too whispered with a small smile himself.

'Then let us begin.' Topaz threw her head back, moving her hair out of the way and gave her new blue lover a deep, passionate kiss.

**There's the second chapter, guys, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the generous offers, but I have a number of my OC's to use in this story . Hope you enjoy the chapters to come :)**


	3. A Night of Passion

**A Night of Passion**

Marcus was having trouble breathing, he was gulping at oxygen whenever he got the chance. He was hot and breathless. The night had not gone the way he had expected. He remembered Topaz had asked him to meet her after eight to discuss something, it had ended up from her forgiving him for spying her body that morning, to him confessing that she was more than attractive, ending up in her warm embrace, followed a very interesting proposition, which he had agreed to, shocking himself.

Now he was sitting on the sofa, with Topaz Scales on top of him, one leg on each of his sides, her arms and tail wrapped tight around him. She was kissing and frenching him deeply with passion, her large bust squashed against him, whilst grinding her hips against his in slow, hard movements. He had gained more confidence and his hands were trembling less, wandering over her back, shoulders and rear, giving the last a squeeze every once in a while. Both were emitting moans. Eventually they both came up for breath.

'Wow, that intense,' breathed Marcus, still processing how lucky he was.

'Mmm, we're just getting started,' responded the woman in his arms as she yanked off his t-shirt, throwing it to one side.

She admired the blue foxes body, he was not a bodybuilder, but he was athletic and lean, and that suited her just fine. She lent forward and pulled him into another deep kiss, her tongue trailing his lips, demanding to be let in. He complied, and her long, reptilian tongue entered and wrapped around his own, earning her a moan and twitch from his now tight jeans. She massaged his chest and belly, before removing her tongue, sucking the sensitive side of his neck, Marcus moaned again, Topaz moved down his body, kissing and licking, bringing more moans and groans out of her neighbours mouth.

She had reached his pants, Marcus now sat there frozen.

'Are you sure you want to do this, Topaz?' Marcus spoke up nervously.

'Why wouldn't I?' questioned Topaz with a cocked eyebrow.

'I might put you off,' he responded, unable to meet her eye.

'I'm sure you're not that bad,' came her response before she tugged off his jeans. 'Oh my,' was all she could muster.

Like everything else with Marcus McCloud, he was mature in the physical department. He was huge and thick, and stood alert in front of her. Topaz sat there staring, feeling a warm tingle move through her body and she looked up at the McCloud with an intense look of hunger in her eyes.

'I think I'm wearing too much, come with me,' Topaz said, standing up and taking Marcus's hand, leading him upstairs.

They reached the master bedroom. _The king-sized bed_ _will do_ the Sharpclaw thought, leading the naked, blue fox in. She placed Marcus on the end of her parents bed.

'Wait here okay,' she said, giving a quick peck on his nose, before disappearing in the room that served as the wardrobe.

Her guest sat there awkwardly, looking around the room for distractions, with his nine and half incher standing rigid like a flagpole. Marcus sensed her presence close again and looked in her direction. What he saw took his breath away. She stood before him without a single piece of clothing on. Marcus took in the curves of her vase like figure, how big and lush her breasts were, how sinful her long, naked legs were, again he noticed the intense look in her eyes. She walked over to him seductively, swaying her hips slowly, hypnotizing him, until she was hovering over him. Marcus gave a small, nervous gulp. Topaz gave him a small smile, as she placed a clawed hand on his furred chest and lightly pushed him, so his back was on the bed. She crawled slowly over him, brushing her large tits against his legs, his manhood, his stomach and til they pressed against his chest. She had her hands on both sides of his head and looked down at him.

'Ready,' she simply said, he nodded.

She reached underneath her, grasped his member and lowered herself onto Marcus. They both took a deep intake of breath. To Topaz, he was so big and firm, the feeling was so great it was intoxicating. To Marcus, this new feeling was amazing, she was so warm, wet and tight. They both remained still for a minute, adjusting to each other, before the female Sharpclaw started to slowly rock her hips back and forth, starting slow on the vulpine and going easy on herself. Marcus's hands reached and cupped her arse's cheeks, giving them a hard squeeze and he pushed up himself, catching Topaz off guard. Growling, she dug her claws in the foxes' shoulders and began to thrust powerfully. Her bust started to swing violently from the speed, Marcus found himself unable to take his eyes off them, and reached forward, giving them a nice massage. Topaz kissed him hard in return, before pushing him into her 36DD tits, Marcus needed no more encouragement. He placed one nipple in his mouth and squeezed the other, before pushing them together and sucking both, earning him gasps and moans from the woman fucking him.

Topaz continuing riding Marcus for ten minutes, until she felt that warm, tight feeling in her stomach, she sped up her grinding, if that was possible. Marcus must have sensed something, as he increased his grip on her tits and began moving harder into her. A minute later, she screamed as she came, hard, her cum spilling out all of over Marcus and the bed quilts. Marcus thrusted a few more times, before he too reached his peak, sending shot after shot of cum into her pussy. Topaz collapsed onto Marcus as their orgasms rocked through their bodies. After a couple of minutes catching their breath, the female Sharpclaw looked up the male fox.

'Not bad for your first time,' she said with a wink, finding her bed of blue fur comfortable.

'It was amazing with you as my first time,' confessed Marcus with a purple blush, still catching his breath.

'You're such a cutie,' Topaz was touched by his words. They both lay there a few minutes, resting, before Marcus shuffled awkwardly.

'Can we go again?'

'Already, you can't be hard again after that,' said a surprised Topaz, looking down, shocked he was indeed hard and ready to go again. _Such energy and stamina _she thought grinning in disbelief as she rolled onto her back and opened her legs invitingly.

'You lead this time stud,' she purred, sending shivers down her lover's back.

Marcus crawled up to her larger form, took his hard dick again and guided it to her glistening wet womanhood. She gasped and shivered from the pleasure to come. He began to move slowly, finding a rhythm. Once he found it, Marcus took a firm grip of his Sharpclaw lover's hips and started picking up speed and strength. Topaz could only squirm and squeal in pleasure as the recent virgin turned into a master lover, thrusting hard into her love box, she wrapped her powerful legs around him and with her tail, forced him down to her body. Marcus took the hint and started squeezing her large tits, kissing and sucking their nipples, speeding up his pumping into Topaz's pussy. She threw her head back, placing a clawed hand on the back of head and his backside, squeezing both firmly, failing to make words with the pleasure coursing through her body. She screamed with passion as another orgasm ripped through her body, holding Marcus in place tightly. But he was not finished with her yet, not by a long shot.

Marcus was seventh heaven, he was in bed with his sexy neighbour and they were having sex. He had just brought her to her second orgasm, and was still ready to go. He looked up at Topaz and gave her a deep kiss, surprising her. He broke off from her lips, and started licking her neck, kissing her shoulders and squeezing her soft arse. His lover only gave off gasps and moans, he smiled to himself, he was doing something right, then he moved down. Kissing and squeezing her chest, he moved down pecking and licking her belly, until he reached his destination. He savoured the divine smell of her womanhood and looked Topaz in the eyes. She now lay there, soundless, waiting.

'I wonder if you taste as good as you smell?' followed by a curious grin.

'You'll have to find out,' she managed with a small smile.

'I suppose I will,'

He started with light kisses around her entrance, an experimental lick once in a while to see Topaz's reaction, then he decided to get heavier. His licks went deeper and deeper, wanting, needing to taste more of her. After two orgasms, Topaz was VERY sensitive, and was once again squealing and squirming with pleasure. He kept a firm grip on her waist, pinning her in place as he continued to ravage her sweet tasting pussy. After a few minutes, Topaz again convulsed as another climax passed through her, Marcus drank all her nectar.

'Tasty,' he stated, gasping for air, Topaz lay there, also out of breath with a silly smirk on her face. Her breasts rose and fell as she took slow, deep breaths, she looked at her neighbour and realized he was still hard. _Unbelievable _she thought.

'One more time?' Topaz offered, sitting up.

'One more time,' returned her bed companion.

She turned over onto her hands and knees, lifting her tail up, making sure it brushed against Marcus's nine and a half inches. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him.

'I remember how you enjoyed this view,' remembering the morning's events

'Now I get to enjoy it in the flesh, literally,' he chuckled as he approached the glorious view.

He placed both hands on her arse cheeks and kissed them both, earning a low moan.

'I need you now,' she demanded with plea. Marcus smirked and entered her.

She gripped the bed sheets with her claws, amazed how she felt. Spike had never been this energetic or passionate, he would come once and that would be it for the night, leaving her empty and unsatisfied. She felt guilty thinking of her ex even for a moment in this intimate situation with Marcus. His strong thrusts made her forget and reminded her to enjoy the moment at hand. She gasped as one of his hands grabbed her tail, it was VERY sensitive to touch. Marcus seemed to know this. He planted kisses on the soft underlay of her tail, followed by slow, long licks further up the tip of it. Then he caught her completely off guard when he began sucking the end, hard. Marcus was giving HER a blowjob, in a way of course. But it had the intended effect. Topaz gripped the bed harder, screaming with ecstasy as she pushed back against the blue fox sucking her tail off and fucking her hard from behind. She came quickly from his 'blowjob'. Her tail went limp for a moment as he continued pumping his manhood into her swollen vagina, only for it to wrap around the vulpine's belly and back, the tip forcing Marcus's chest against her back, bringing him closer to her. He took this chance to grip and massage her soft, firm 36DDs, tweaking the nipples in his fingers. This pushed Topaz to the edge, she knew she was close. The female Sharpclaw threw her hair out of the way, looked over her shoulder into her blue lover's eyes and they both met each other with a fiery kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths with pleasure, when it happened. They exploded.

Topaz broke their kiss as she screamed at the top of her lungs as the biggest of her orgasms of that night came to head. Marcus gave a loud bark as he himself exploded in his partners entrance, he continue thrusting, sending several more shots into Topaz. They knelt there for a moment in that position, savouring the experience, before they collapsed onto the bed. They lay there, completely exhausted from their lovemaking.

'Will you stay with me tonight?' pleaded Topaz looking Marcus in the eyes.

'I was hoping you'd let me,' he replied with a smile.

'Thank you,' she leaned forward and gave him a lazy kiss, before dragging him into her embrace. He reached over and pulled the blankets over them both, wrapping his arms around her back and rear. She planted her head on his shoulder, moved a hand onto his chest and a leg and tail over his body.

They both cuddled and kissed until sleep finally overtook them both.

**Thanks for the wait everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I will update as soon as possible. I never leave a story incomplete :)**


	4. A Night Visitor

**A Night Visitor**

Fara Phoenix walked up the path of the front garden of the McCloud's house. It was 10.30 in the evening. She had promised Fox and Krystal that she would check on their son every now and then, just to make sure the lad behaved himself. Despite being Fox's former love interest, she loved Krystal like a sister and adored their son, who she behaved practically like an Aunt to. Now, Aunt Fara knocked on the front door. There was no reply. She waited for a couple of minutes, for one of the lights to come on in the house. No lights turned on. The fennec knocked a second time, waiting again for a response, before slipping her hand underneath the door rug and producing the spare key, she unlocked the door and entered the house.

Marcus was not home. There was no sign of him anywhere in the house, she checked his bedroom, the living room, the garage where he worked on his house projects, even knocked hard on the bathroom door before entering. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. Fara shook her head to herself. She tried calling on his communicator, but he was responding. It was likely now he was out late with some of his friends, at the late night gym or flying his Arwing in the space over Corneria. She had been working all day, she did not have the energy to chase him around all night, she decided to go home, get some sleep and call him in the morning. She tried one last time to contact, before leaving a message for him and exiting the house.

Once again, Fara Phoenix walked down the path of the front garden, this time away from the house. It was a quiet evening and all was calm. Then Fara's large, sensitive ears picked up faint sounds coming from the house next to the one she had just exited. She moved closer to the house.

Despite the double glazing and insulation of the house, the fennec's enhanced hearing allowed her to pick up sounds coming from the front bedroom. She instantly went red, knowing for certain that these were sounds of the intimate sort. She stood there, stuck to the spot, as she picked up the sounds of a woman gasping, moaning and screaming in utter pleasure. She remembered Krystal telling her over a drink once, that this house belonged to a pair of Sharpclaws and their teenage daughter. The Scales, she had called them, and that they were good friends and neighbours to the McClouds. Krystal had also told Fara that Mr and Mrs Scales had gone a month's vacation similar their own to Fortuna, leaving their daughter to house sit. This must have been said daughter.

'Looks like the young lady is having a better night then mine,' she said with a chuckle, turning around and walking to her car. 'Must be quite a stud she's got there, showing her a right good time.'

As she got into her car and pulled off the curb, she thought to herself in envy of the lucky gal. She swore she could have heard barks mixed in with the Sharpclaw's sounds of lovemaking. But the McClouds were the only vulpines who lived on that street, or the whole area altogether.

'Was it. . . . no of course not,' Fara said to herself, shaking the thought out of her head and she drove on, blaming a busy day's work tiring her out. 'It can't have been Marcus fucking her brains out, he's only sixteen, he's not interested in women yet'.

She thought no more of it the rest of the journey home.

**Here's a fresh chapter, guys. I'll update soon :)**


	5. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

The Sun shone through the white curtains of the room, onto the bed in front of it, warming the sheets and the two residents tangled within. Topaz stirred and opened her green eyes, she looked to her side and smiled. She thought that she had dreamt of being ravaged with delight by handsome stud. She glad that was definitely not a dream. She looked at her slumbering bed companion, he looked so cute and peaceful asleep. He had his arms around her still from the night before, his hands firmly planted on her nude arse and left breast. She still had her head on shoulder, hand on his chest and her leg over his stomach. She blushed, her tail, however, had some time over the night wrapped itself around the foxes member, and he was once again hard as a rock. _Unbelievable _she had thought as she uncoiled her tail from its prize, no sooner had she done this, Marcus woke up himself.

Marcus woke up, sensing movement on the bed he was sleeping on. His hands were holding something firm, soft and warm. The blue fox looked to his side and froze.

'Good morning,' Topaz addressed her guest.

'Morning,' replied Marcus with a tired smile, starting to withdraw his hands.

'Oh no you don't mister,' barked Topaz sharply, using her free hand to put his hand back on her rear. 'It's a bit late to be shy now, given after we did last night, stud,' pressing her breasts against his side.

'I thought it was a dream, just a teenage fantasy,'

'Then it was a good dream then, and I've never been described as a fantasy before,' Topaz smiled.

She moved up and placed a small kiss on his lips, followed by another deeper one, Topaz forcing her tongue into Marcus's mouth. She met little resistance from him, his tongue welcoming hers. She moved her leg over to the other side of his stomach. Sitting on top of him now, she had full access to him, running her hands over his belly and chest, whilst she continued to ravage him with kisses on his lips, licks on his neck and light bites on his shoulders. Topaz felt his manhood pressed against her butt.

Then both of their stomach's growled. They both stared at each other for a moment and laughed.

'Looks like someone's hungry,' questioned Topaz, leaning down onto Marcus, stroking his cheek as she squashed her tits against his chest.

'I think we're both famished after an active evening last night,' answered Marcus, placing his hands on her plump rear and giving it a squeeze. The Sharpclaw kissed him again, before getting out of bed and walking to the door

'I'll shower first, then make you some breakfast stud,' she said, looking back and winking at him, before disappearing into the bathroom. Marcus threw his head back onto the pillow, thinking aloud to himself.

'What a night!'

Topaz entered the medium sized room that served as the Scales' bathroom and entered the shower. She switched on the shower, giving a groan as lovely, hot water started raining down on her, washing away the odour and sweat from last night. _Last night_ she thought to herself. Her womanhood was still tingling from the last night. She had had sex with men before Spike, but none of them held a candle to the boy, no man, who had made her scream as he fucked her brains out, making her cum five times. She smiled as she shampooed her hair. It had been proven scientifically that Sharpclaw's and foxes could not crossbreed altogether, so there was no chance whatsoever of him getting her pregnant, no matter how many times he emptied his seed into her. She was clean and him, being a recent virgin, was clean too. It was just some adult fun, he understood that and she understood that. Still, she envied the lucky girl that would become his future wife, after all, she grinned to herself, they did say great sex was the key to a happy marriage. She finished washing her hair as she heard the shower door slide open. Topaz continued washing as the 'intruder' stepped in.

'Mind if I join you?' he asked.

'You took your time,' she stated without facing Marcus. 'I take it you need a shower too,' cocking an eyebrow.

'Well I smell of sex and sweat too, thought I'd need a shower too,' the intruder said cheekily, shutting the door behind him and embracing his lover in the hot rain.

Topaz sighed in pleasure as she felt Marcus move behind her, placing his hands on her hips, rubbing his dick lightly against her silky bottom. She reached behind herself with both of her hands, looked behind at Marcus and kissed him as he massaged her hips. He moved his hands further down her torso, only for Topaz to stop him. He looked in confusion to her.

'It's my turn to return the pleasure,' Topaz countered with a seductive look in her green eyes, she turned around and pushed Marcus against the wall, kissing the vulpine's neck, moving down his chest, licking his stomach, before reaching his erect nine and a half inches. The woman took a firm grip of his manhood and coiled her tongue around him. Marcus gave a scream of ecstasy as she engulfed him whole, sucking him greedily, deep throating as much of him as possible. Biting him lightly, kissing and licking him, massaging his balls as she moaned with her mouth full of fox penis. After five minutes, Marcus felt like he was close, not wanting to cum in her mouth, he started to move away. Marcus yelped as Topaz slapped her hands on his arse and dragged him deeper into her mouth. Her reptilian tongue was too much as he exploded in her mouth, Topaz tightening her grip on him, making sure she got every drop of him.

'Tasty,' Topaz said, moving up and facing a flushed Marcus and pecking him on the forehead. 'Time to get nice and clean,'

Using her hands, breasts and tail, Topaz soaped Marcus's entire body.

'Good service,' chuckled Marcus.

'You're welcome,' returned Topaz, dropping the soap by accident with a 'damn'.

She bent over to pick it up, as she did she heard Marcus move, grabbing her hips and entering her roughly, Topaz gave a sharp gasp.

'Naughty,' was all she could manage as she grasped the wall for support.

'Sorry, couldn't resist the view,' came his response as he sped up his pace.

She took note of that with a grin. Grabbing his hands and placing them on her tits, he squeezed them hard as he continued fucking her hard against the shower wall. It was too much as after a few minutes she screamed, her orgasm rocking through her body as she went limp in his arms. She leant her head back onto her blue lover's shoulder, basking in the afterglow, as he wrapped his hands around her midsection. They rinsed themselves and dried themselves off.

Marcus made his way down into the living room, putting on the pants that been disregarded there the night before. He smelt a lovely aroma coming from the kitchen, he went in, and surprised with what he saw. At the cooker was his sexy hostess, cooking eggs and bacon, wearing only his long sleeved t shirt. His blue eyes wandered to her nude arse, and he felt himself harden. He approached the counter, as she turned around with two plates of food in her hands. They ate and discussed their plans for the day, Topaz was meeting a friend at the mall, whilst Marcus was going to have a lazy day just relaxing.

After a late breakfast at 12 noon, Marcus helped clean and wash up. Topaz finally relinquished his t shirt and went upstairs for a fresh change of clothes, quickly to avoid another round with the blue stud. When it was time for Marcus to leave, he sneaked out the backdoor. As he was about to leave, Topaz pulled him back into the house.

'Last night and this morning were fun, we should do it again sometime,' she said with a big grin plastered on her face.

'Sure thing, I look forward to it,' he said, they both knew it was just some fun, so all they had to do was enjoy it.

'See you around, stud,' she placed emphasis on the last word, giving the blue fox a deep French kiss and his crouch a firm squeeze, she pushed him out of the doorway and gave him a slap on the rear, and shut the door.

'Well that was interesting,' Marcus thought aloud, making his way over to his parents house.

And that was only the first day and a half of a two month summer.

**Hope you enjoy guys. Not sure how many chapters this story will be. I'll try to update as often and soon as possible :)**


	6. Friends and Gossip

**Friends and Gossip**

Topaz sat there with a big smile on her face. She was in one of the little cafes that littered the mall, her friend Joanne Greene facing her. The two girls were having a coffee, enjoying a break from the shopping spree. Topaz also knew both of them were in the same boat now, her friend having ended things with her own boyfriend of two months, her reasons that there been no romance from his side and that their sex life had fizzled out almost instantly. Now that she was a free lady, she was spying the game passing her in mall, whilst, at the same, bragging about how useless her ex had been.

The Sharpclaw listened to her rants with half an ear, her thoughts elsewhere. She still could not believe what had happened last night and this morning. How her sixteen year old neighbour had passionately ravaged her, making her moan and scream. They had both agreed against a relationship, remaining as friends and having some fun on the side. That suited her just fine. She looked forward to encountering the blue furred vulpine again. She had just purchased a special little something, that would certainly to rope him in next time. Joanne's complaining brought her back to reality. Topaz looked at her friend. Joanne was a falcon, 21 years old, she stood at 5'11'' an inch taller then Topaz. She had blue eyes, red feathers and short red hair on her head. The avian was smart, funny, talented and friendly. She also had a cracking figure, a nice, hourglass shape for a body and firm 38Gs for a bust. _The sort of girl Marcus would like_ thought Topaz with a grin. An unwelcome guest interrupted her thoughts and her friends chattering.

'Hey ladies,'

Both turned to the direction of the voice and saw none other than Spike Claws. He was with a couple of his friends, who were causing a disturbance or just being plain idiots. _Why did I ever hang out with such a crowd _Topaz wondered. The male Sharpclaw approached their table, gave Joanne a filthy wink and turned to the female of his species.

'Hey Topaz, how you've been,' he asked hovering over their table at 6'2'' and looking down at the girl.

'Fine, before you turned up,' she replied, meeting her friend's approval.

'Look, Topaz, babe, I wondering if we go somewhere and do something,' he asked, wriggling his brows suggestively.

'Well use your hand then,' Topaz snapped, earning a laugh from Joanne and Spike's gang. 'If I remember, you cheated on me, so what makes you think I want you after that.'

Spike Claws stood there, stumped by her sharp statement, he recovered and began talking.

'Well. . . . I thought if I said sorry, it would make things better.' Wrong answer.

'IF YOU THINK THAT FOR ONE MOMENT THAT SAYING SORRY FOR CHEATING ON ME IS GOING TO MAKE EVERYTHING GO MAGICALLY BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE, THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT,' exploded Topaz. 'ANYWAY WHY WOULD I WANT A BOYFRIEND WHO CAN'T LAST FIVE SECONDS IN BED.'

There was a moment of deathly silence, then the whole café suddenly erupted with roars of laughter and applause, amongst them were Spike's gang. The male Sharpclaw stood there frozen to the spot for a minute, before he turned around and walked away without saying a single word. Eventually the laughter died down, everyone went back to their normal business and Spike's gang gave the girls a friendly goodbye and left themselves.

'Well played, girl,' Joanne congratulated her with a small round of applause.

'Thank you, I feel much better now.'

'I take it things haven't been going well with Spike then?' Joanne questioned with sarcasm.

'They haven't.'

'Well that's an interesting revelation,' stated the avian.

'What is?' questioned the Sharpclaw, as she took a drink from her coffee cup.

'You've had sex in the past three days,' said Joanne in a plain voice, smiling as Topaz choked on her coffee, confirming her belief.

'How did you know?'

'I'm your friend, I can read you like a book. Your fresh complexion and the way you've been swinging your hips all day proves that you've had passionate sex recently.'

'Passionate. . . .you could say that,' Topaz said, smiling to herself.

'I want details, girl, spit it out,' Joanne Greene leaned forward, her interest captured.

An hour later, and Topaz had finished her story of what had happened the night before and this morning. Joanne had sat there in utter disbelief. She knew that her friend did not lie as a habit, but still, she found it hard to process what had been said to her. _This Marcus McCloud must be something else_, the red avian thought to herself. He seemed quite a guy, cute, according to Topaz, energetic and passionate too.

'Tell me Topaz, are you romantically involved with this boy?'

'No, we agreed to stay as friends and have some fun on the side.'

'Fuck buddies, you mean?'

'I suppose.'

'When are you meeting him again?' Joanne's interest peaking.

'Well, I was going to invite him over tomorrow,' Topaz answered back. 'Why are you asking?'

'I want to meet him.'

**New chapter guy's. Enjoy :)**


	7. Pool Party

**Pool Party**

A couple of days had passed and Marcus McCloud once again found himself in the Scales back garden. Topaz had invited him over for a few drinks. A private cocktail party by the pool, she had said. The pool itself was unique, being the size of one found in a gym, a dive board in the deep side and a stairway in the shallow part, the only difference was where the water temperature could be controlled and changed. It was a warm evening and quiet with the exception of the stereo playing music softly in the background. Scented candles and tea lamps provided a soft light in the garden and pool area. A majority of the neighbours had by now gone on vacation, leaving the neighbourhood practically vacant. It was a peaceful scenery, almost romantic. Topaz had welcomed him into the garden, and had then left him, going into the house to freshen up.

Now, the blue fox sat in one of the garden chairs near the pool, wearing a blue t-shirt and black three quarter pants, taking swigs of his Tequila Sunrise, pondering the whereabouts of the Sharpclaw. He was staring at the pool, watching in wonder as the ripples and waves reflected the light and bounced it away, providing waves of colour. He then heard movement from the house and sensed Topaz's presence, he looked up and saw his hostess. She stood there with her hands on the doorframe, wearing sandals and a light purple nightgown that hugged her figure well. Her dark hair flowed freely and her jade green eyes shone wildly in the candlelight. As they made eye contact, Marcus felt himself harden and shuffled awkwardly in his chair.

'Can I get you a drink?' he asked, hoping to break the ice between them.

'A Sex on the Beach, if you please, sir,' his hostess responded, walking to the garden chair that faced his. He had gotten up to prepare her drink. Within a minute, he came back with her drink, which she accepted gratefully with a genuine sweet smile. They both sat there chatting idly for an hour, drinking cocktails and flirting with one another.

'Marcus would you like to have a swim?' Topaz asked.

'I've not brought my swimming trunks,' he replied.

'You won't be needing clothes,' she grinned. She stood up from her chair, kicked off her sandals, and peeled off her nightgown. Marcus gasped as it slipped down her body. She was wearing a green two piece bikini that did very little to cover her up and did everything to show off her supermodel figure. She walked down the steps of the shallow part of the pool, when waist deep she looked back at Marcus.

'Now take off your clothes and get here now,' she almost pleaded. This was all Marcus needed to hear to strip himself quickly and slip into the pool.

Topaz was surprised that Marcus had gone commando, but she couldn't care less. The blue fox who had made her groan and moan was back in her home, and to make things better, he was naked, stepping into the pool and was getting harder by the minute. She knew her new bikini would have roped him, but she still had another surprise for him, but right now all she cared about for now was another taste of the naked stud that was swimming towards her. She swam towards him and they kissed passionately, embracing each other. She groaned as they made contact. They broke contact for a moment, blue eyes meeting green, grinding against each other. Marcus massaged her bust and gave her rear a pinch, she gasped and grinned at him. He removed her bikini top, moving away, only for the female Sharpclaw to wrap the top around the back of his neck, pulling him back to her. Topaz threw her head back, moving her hair out of the way, using her long tongue to lick his neck, then she Frenched him.

Marcus gasped suddenly as Topaz's tail coiled tightly around his dick and started jerking him off, a clawed hand forced his face into her 36DDs. He sucked her right nipple as he massaged the left, as his right hand slipped from her rear to her front. Marcus heard his lover gasp sharply as his fingers entered her warm crevice. She bucked and rocked her hips against his fingers, as her tail increased its pace around his junk. Apart from the music all that could be heard were barks and moans as the pair pleasured each other. Marcus barked as Topaz's tail constricted him as he blew his load, his companion sighing with bliss as she came on his hand. They both lay there waist deep in the water, in each other's arms, resting from the experience. After some time resting, Topaz noticed Marcus was still hard, she pushed away from him and looked in aqua blue eyes. She slipped off her bikini bottoms and lay back in the water, floating and spread out her legs.

'Take me, McCloud,' she hissed seductively.

'Love to, Scales,' her blue lover replied, slowly sliding into her.

She gasped, holding the side of the pool for support, as Marcus grabbed her supermodel legs and started a slow, hard rhythm. Topaz lay there, floating in the water, revelling in bliss and pleasure, as Marcus made love to her. She closed her eyes, moaning and listening to the music from the stereo. What an appropriate song, she smiled to herself.

_You come out at night  
That's when the energy comes  
And the dark side's light  
And the vampires roam  
You strut your rasta wear  
And your suicide poem  
And a cross from a faith that died  
Before Jesus came  
You're building a mystery_

_You live in a church  
Where you sleep with voodoo dolls  
And you won't give up the search  
For the ghosts in the halls  
You wear sandals in the snow  
And a smile that won't wash away  
Can you look out the window  
Without your shadow getting in the way?_

_You're so beautiful  
With an edge and charm  
But so careful  
When I'm in your arms_

_[Chorus]  
'Cause you're working  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully_

_You woke up screaming aloud  
A prayer from your secret god  
You feed off our fears  
And hold back your tears, oh  
Give us a tantrum  
And a know it all grin  
Just when we need one  
When the evening's thin_

_You're a beautiful  
A beautiful fucked up man  
You're setting up your  
Razor wire shrine_

_'Cause you're working  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully_

_Oh, you're working,  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully  
Yeah, you're working,  
Building a mystery,  
Holding on and holding it in,  
Oh yeah you're working,  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully_

_You're building a mystery._

Just as the song entered the final part, she felt that familiar warm, tight feeling in her belly. Marcus pinned her body against the side of the pool and sped up, holding her hips tight and started fucking her harder. Topaz could only moan in return, wrapping her arms and legs around him, as the intense feeling began to build up. Five minutes later, Topaz screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm exploded on Marcus's manhood. She didn't care if the few neighbours still at home heard her. He managed a few more hard thrusts before he too reached his peak, emptying himself in her warm, wet entrance. They stayed in that position, before they parted. Topaz almost collapsed, not able to feel her legs, and Marcus took her back into his embrace, his strong arms around her, his paws on her arse. Topaz sighed happily as she leant into his warm body, pressing her large boobs against his chest and gave him a hard kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth. The Sharpclaw placed her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, moaning in his mouth. After a minute of intense making out, they both came up for air.

'Not bad for a warm up, don't you think?' Marcus said, putting his forehead against hers, as he squeezed one of tits.

'Not bad is putting it lightly,' moaned his pool companion, looking down at his rock hard erection. 'Ready to go again?' she added with a playful grin. He nodded in return.

'NO WAY, YOU'RE STILL HARD AFTER THAT. THAT WAS INTENSE,' both lovers looked to the voice and froze.

At the back door of the Scales's house, stood Joanne Greene.

**There you are guy's, a skinny dip and party scene combined, requested by ****Troygroomes**** and ****Abyssal-Mind**** respectively****. Hope you enjoyed it. Thought Sarah McLachlan' s **_**Building A Mystery**_** was just the thing for this chapter. I'll update soon as possible :)**


	8. Making New Friends

**Making New Friends**

Joanne Greene had been watching the entire time, she had watched in amazement as her friend had shared drinks and flirted with the cute blue fox she had heard so much about. The avian was equally surprised when the Sharpclaw had stripped down to her bikini and entered the pool, inviting the fox to join her. She had had to hide a shocked gasp as the guy stripped naked, revealing his hardening manhood, and slipping into the pool and approaching her friend. Seeing that alone happen, made the 21 year old falcon squirm and start feeling wet between her thighs. It had taken great willpower to stop her hands from wandering between her legs. For over half an hour, Joanne enviously looked on as the pair kissed and massaged each others bodies with passion, only then for the blue fox to fuck her friends brains out with such energy, making her scream out aloud, then holding her in his arms as they rested from their lovemaking, a cute scene to watch. After a couple of minutes watching the couple rest, she had remembered hearing the words of what had been said quite clearly.

_'Not bad for a warm up, don't you think?' _the guy had said, putting his forehead against her friends, as he squeezed one of her tits.

_'Not bad is putting it lightly,' _Topaz had moaned, she had looked down to his waist._ 'Ready to go again?' _she had added with a smirk. He had nodded in return.

That's when she could no longer contain herself anymore and had screamed in disbelief.

'NO WAY, YOU'RE STILL HARD AFTER THAT. THAT WAS INTENSE.'

Now, in the present tense, both were looking at her, as if frozen in time.

Marcus and Topaz both stood there waist deep in the pool, naked in each other's arms, staring at the intruder who stood at the doorway of the Scales's back door.

'Topaz, whose this person, do you know her?' Marcus questioned, his voice combined of confusion, embarrassment and anger. Topaz patted his shoulder to reassure him.

'Her name is Joanne Greene, she's a friend of mine.'

'The friend you were going to meet in the mall.'

'The same one, yes.'

Marcus looked to her friend again, becoming self conscious all of a sudden. He shuffled away and tried to cover himself up.

'Bit late for that stud,' Topaz laughed, whacking his hands away from his erect manhood. 'I think Joanne saw enough.' Marcus looked away from Joanne and back to Topaz.

'Not to sound nasty but what's she doing here?' the stranger looked away at this statement.

'Oh she wanted to meet you,' Topaz answered in a simple voice. 'Joanne has been in a similar predicament as me, unfortunately, unlike me, she's had no sexy stud to help her forget and learn to enjoy herself again. She caught onto how different I behaved and looked after our night and morning together.'

'Topaz, have you been bragging about us!' Marcus almost shouted, going purple with embarrassment. 'I've not been telling anyone!'

'I know, and I thank you for being discrete, but I don't lie or keep secrets from my best friend,' the Sharpclaw stated timidly. 'Plus being my friend, I thought I could get you to help her out.'

'How?' asked Marcus, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Topaz looked him in the eye with a big grin on her face, she reached underwater and gave his erection a firm squeeze.

'Some of your expert help should do quite nicely,' she purred seductively, putting emphasis on the 'quite nicely' part. The McCloud's eyes widening and his blush going a dark purple as he caught on.

'I don't know, Topaz, I don't want to feel like I'm cheating on you,' he eventually said, placing his hands on her hips, willing himself not to break to keep eye contact with her. She remained silent for some time in deep thought, before she gave her response.

'That's extremely noble and romantic of you, Marcus,' Topaz returned giving him a sweet genuine smile as she pushed her bust against his chest. 'But we're friends, not a couple, so you're not really cheating me.'

'Please, Mr McCloud,' came a strangled voice from a flustered Joanne.

Marcus looked to Joanne and then to Topaz, stared down, his brow twisted in thought. He then looked back up, looked at the woman in his arms and gave his answer.

'If you're alright with it, I'll help Miss Greene,' he stated with a slow, small nod. 'I have to admit, I'm quite excited about it too.'

Joanne gave an excited squeal, Topaz smiled at her blue lover.

'Thank you,' she whispered, before giving him a deep French kiss. 'I could tell you're excited about it, you're still hard as a rock,' she grinned, giving him another squeeze.

'You planned this along,' Marcus managed as he shuddered in delight. 'Didn't you?'

'Maybe.'

Topaz remained there with Marcus for another minute, kissing and massaging his male assets, before remembering that she was being a selfish hostess to her second guest, she looked in her direction and shouted.

'JOANNE GREENE, GET OVER HERE NOW AND HAVE SOME REAL FUN WITH A REAL MAN.'

**The plot thickens, ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoy :)**


	9. The Pool Party Continues

**The Pool Party Continues**

Joanne Greene could not believe what had just happened. She remembered having been invited to a private cocktail and pool party by her best friend, Topaz Scales. She had accepted the invitation gladly, wanting to enjoy herself and hoping to meet and learn more about this mysterious Marcus McCloud. She had arrived an hour before he was to turn up and prepared herself for the party, showering and freshening up, making her presentable and donning the clothes picked out by her hostess. She had made her way down and she was greeted by Topaz, who told her to wait in one of the chairs in the backroom, near the backdoor. Despite being hidden from view, she had been able to see everything that had transpired between her hostess and her male guest. During that time, she had wandered to the doorway, to get a closer look, and shocked by the fact that the pair were only getting started, she gave herself away, being spotted by the lovers.

She then stood there in silent embarrassment as Topaz narrated her love and sexual plights to the blue fox and then proposed that he help her with her problems. That had not been the original plan, but she was so tempted. She had seen how Topaz was happier as a woman now, and she desired the same. She had desperately pleaded to Mr McCloud. He was hesitant as first, admirable loyal to his lover, but with some persuasion off the female Sharpclaw, he had agreed to 'help Miss Greene'. She had shivered as he addressed her that way, squealing with excitement at his consent. Topaz had given her thanks too, pulling him into a deep make out session that made the avian jealous. Her friend had then shouted for her to come and join them. She took a deep breath and stepped into the back garden.

Joanne walked slowly, making sure to swing her hips seductively. She kept eye contact with the blue stranger as he kept his hold on the Sharpclaw. She had his attention on her, she smiled, she just needed to keep it that way. She kicked off her sandals and reached for the front of the dark blue dressing gown Topaz had given her. Slowly it slid from her body to reveal what was beneath. She smirked as he gasped, his aqua blue eyes wide as he took her form in, she took his compliment gratefully and made her way into the pool.

Marcus gasped as the dark blue material fell from Joanne's shoulders to reveal a two piece black bikini that hugged her form well, only just covering her breasts and her womanhood. He felt himself twitch with excitement as she entered the pool and made her way towards Topaz and himself. The Sharpclaw pushed him away from her, into the direction of the red avian.

'It's her turn for some fun now,' she said with a grin and a wink. 'I'd be a shit hostess if I didn't offer the best for my guests.'

'I'll deal with you later,' retorted Marcus with a grin and wink of his own.

'Mmmm, yes you will stud.' Her neighbour then turned his attention on the newcomer.

He walked towards the newcomer. They both stopped a few spaces from each other, staring at one another for a moment, her red feathers and black bikini contrasting with his blue and white fur. Slowly, Marcus tilted his head to one side and pulled Joanne into a lingering kiss, accommodating her beak. Joanne moaned in return and pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss, pressing her bikinied bust against his chest, groaning as she felt his erection rub between her legs. Marcus placed his hands on her arse and gave it a nice squeeze. Joanne gasped, before pulling him back into another kiss.

'Feisty, isn't he, Joanne,' piped up Topaz, she only moaned in response.

After a few minutes of making out, they broke the kiss to catch their breath. The avian pushed away from the blue fox and untied the strings of her black bikini top. Marcus's eyes bulged as her large bust was revealed. He looked in her eyes, seeking her permission, she gave a small nod. He reached forward, cupping her 38G tits in his hands, bringing one to his mouth, Joanne gasped as he sucked on her nipple, grabbing his head, pulling him in deeper. He suckled on her left boob, massaging the other, before switching, earning more moans. Joanne reached underwater and grabbed his rock hardness, shocked by how big he was. Marcus could only groan as he continued sucking on Joanne's hard, erect nipple. She pushed him away slightly and then knelt down, kissing his chest and belly as she went down. She came face to dick with his manhood, taking in how big and hard he was. She looked back up at him and grinned, nuzzling his hardness with her beak, then wrapping her large chest around him and started massaging the blue fox. Marcus rolled his eyes back, moaning in pleasure as the woman tit fucked him. After a few minutes, Marcus felt he was close and began thrusting between her soft, red skinned tits, finally climaxing over them and shooting into the avian's waiting mouth. Joanne's moaned as she drank his hot cum, before moving back up kissing him hard.

Joanne had just finished tit fucking her new lover and was kissing him hard on the lips, when she felt something touch her butt. The woman looked down into the water and gasped, he was still hard and ready to go. She looked at him wide eyed. Marcus smiled back and pushed her to the side of the pool, propping her up on the side. He grinned wickedly as he looped his fingers around her bikini bottoms and pulled them down, diving deep into Joanne's womanhood before she could do anything.

'Oh, oh, ohhhh, yes Mr McCloud,' was all the red falcon could manage, her lover stopping for a moment.

'Call me Marcus, Joanne,' he said before giving her pussy a deep lick, making her moan loud and hard.

Joanne could only lay on the floor near the pool as the blue fox licked and sucked her womanhood, reaching up to squeeze her huge boobs, pinching and tweaking her nipples. She squirmed and moaned, gasping as she bought a knuckle to her mouth, she breathed fast and shallow.

'MARCUS, I'M, I'M COMING, FUCK, AHHHHHHH!'

She squawked loudly as she climaxed, a lot, on Marcus. shivering with delight as he licked her clean. Before having time to recover, she was lifted back into the pool, facing her new blue lover.

'Ready,' more a statement than a question, she nodded with a silly, excited smirk.

He placed one hand on her hip, took his hard manhood and guided it to her wetness. Joanne gasped and moaned as she felt him enter her. _Amazing, he's so big and hard, no wonder Topaz is over Spike so easy_ she thought as she revelled in this intoxicating feeling.

'He really is something else, isn't he Joanne,' shouted Topaz nearby.

Joanne could not see her, in a way she did not care, all of her attention was on the handsome hunk in front of her, who had just her made climax hard, and was going to do it again. That being said, Marcus placed his other hand on her other hip and began to thrust slowly, going easy on her. Joanne threw her head and moaned deep in her throat, wrapping her legs around her waist and her hands on the back of his head and his rear. Her moans increased as he quickened his pace and strength, driving deeper and harder into her tight wetness. Joanne could only tighten her grip on Marcus as the pleasure flowed through her body. Marcus took one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking her greedily and hard. Joanne felt herself being tipped over the edge, and she welcomed it gladly. Joanne screamed loud as her second orgasm of the night came forth, she tightened her hold on the stud, crashing her beak into Marcus's maw as a wave after wave of pleasure ran through her. Eventually, the woman eased her grip and sighed as the man's hot seed seeped into her body. She realized that she was taking deep breaths from what had just happened.

'Wow!' was all she said, leaning forward into his arms.

'Glad you liked it,' Marcus responded with a chuckle.

'Liked it! I loved it! This cannot be a one off thing,' she practically shouted.

'I'll do what I can,' Marcus grinned, sticking his tongue out, which Joanne caught for another kiss, pushing her tits against his chest.

'NO FUCKING WAY, YOU'RE STILL FUCKING HARD!' swore a shocked Joanne.

Marcus gave a mere shrug as the avian in his arms looked shocked, then grinned evilly at him, kissing him hard as she reached down. A clawed hand stopped her, the avian squealed in protest.

'Oh no you don't sister, its my turn now,' announced Topaz with a smirk. 'There's enough of this stud for the pair of us, but its time I've some attention. Wouldn't you say Marcus?' giving the fox in question a squeeze herself.

'Suppose it's only fair,' moaned the McCloud, giving Joanne a short kiss on her neck and a quick squeeze on her arse. 'I promise I'll make it up for you later okay,' he promised with a smile.

'Okay thanks,' the avian groaned, loosening her hold on the man.

Topaz used her arms and tail to wrestle Marcus out of Joanne's arms. Immediately she dove at his mouth, forcing her long tongue pass his lips to meet his, moaning in his mouth.

'I've been VERY patient, Marcus McCloud,' Topaz groaned, squashing her tits against him and giving him another squeeze. 'Its time you had some fun with your hostess again, wouldn't you agree?'

Marcus only groaned and shivered in response, Topaz smiled, giving him a quick kiss, before licking his neck, moving down kissing and licking his stomach, reaching her destination quickly. Marcus gave a growl of lust as the female Sharpclaw devoured his hard dick whole, bobbing her head back and forth, sucking and licking him off. He placed his hands on her shoulders, thrusting his hips into her, Topaz countered this by grabbing his buttocks and pulling the blue fox closer to her mouth. There just was a chorus of moans from both lovers, mingling with the music in the background with the odd splash made. Joanne watched the scene for a minute, before she made her way to the pair. She seized Marcus's head and forced his mouth to meet hers. He grunted in surprise at first, before relaxing and slipping his tongue in her mouth and reaching down her front. Joanne shivered with delight as two of Marcus's fingers entered her and thrusting into her roughly. She leaned into Marcus, licking and nipping his neck, finding his weak spot, as Topaz continued ravaging his manhood. This continued for ten minutes before Joanne whimpered as she came on Marcus's hand, whilst the blue fox barked as the Sharpclaw drank every drop of him.

All three stayed where they were, taking deep breaths. Then Topaz stood, running her tits up Marcus's belly and chest, before pulling him into another French kiss. After a minute of rough making out, the woman turned around, brushing her tail against his erect nine and a half inches, giving him a nice view of her behind.

'Fuck me hard, Marcus, I know you want to,' she demanded, giving a saucy wink, knowing he would not resist the view.

'Love to,' he growled, walking behind and entering her roughly.

Topaz groaned with lust, remembering how good he felt in her and that he was only getting started.

'I take it he likes doing you from behind?' questioned Joanne, stroking Marcus's butt.

'I like taking her in any position,' grunted Marcus, picking up his pace. 'This just happens to be one of our favourites. Right Topaz?' he said, giving her a hard thrust that made her yelp in response.

'MMMM, YES, MARCUS, IT IS, OH FUCK!' she screamed as his movement got faster and harder.

Joanne stood there, her beak gaped open as the blue fox continued to fuck her friends brains out in the middle of a swimming pool in front of her. That she had had a tasteful session of passion with him before and he was still going strong. She could not believe how this had happened, but all she could care about was when it was her turn again. Her friend's panting increased, so she could tell it was only a matter of time.

Topaz grabbed the side of the pool for support as Marcus continued fucking her in the right place, she wrapped her tail around him tight, throwing her head back, closing her eyes as she continued her chorus of moans. She screamed as her orgasm rushed through her body and growled with delight as she felt Marcus sent warm waves of semen into her. She leant against the pool side, spent, breathing deep from the fun she had just had. Eventually, Topaz stood up and turned around, uncoiling her tail from the blue fox and giving a deep French kiss as she embraced him. She looked down.

'Still raring to go Marcus?' she questioned with a cocked eyebrow, placing a hand on his chest.

'Yes I am,' said an amazed Marcus with a grin of disbelief.

Topaz grinned and pushed Marcus, he fell with a splash, being in the shallow part he did not submerge completely and remained exposed to the two ladies in all of his masculine glory.

'Your turn now, Joanne, show him your speciality,' the Sharpclaw stated, giving his hard on a nice massage and a lick at the tip.

'Speciality?' questioned the fox, he saw a shadow pass over him and looked up.

Joanne stood over him looking down at him with a sexy grin on her face. She was taking deep breaths, her large bust raising and falling, her hands were rubbing her left breast and her vagina. The red avian leant down and grabbed his member with one hand, parting her pussy lips with the other, and lowered herself down onto his erection.

'Cowgirl,' she declared with a groan, relishing the feeling inside of her.

Joanne remained there a few seconds, adjusting to Marcus's size, before placing her hands on his shoulders and rocking slowly back and forth, splashing water with each thrust. Marcus leant his head back and moaned, holding her hips. The woman's movement became more intense as she literally started bouncing on his hard cock. Joanne moved forward, forcing her tongue into Marcus's mouth as she started to ram herself hard against him, earning the avian a chorus of barks and moans off her blue lover. Recovering from this aggressive sex, Marcus began pumping up into Joanne, meeting her descent with each thrust, Joanne grabbed hold of his hands and they continued fucking each other, both trying to drive the other to their peak.

'Oh fuck, this is unbelievable,' Marcus moaned as he revelled how warm and tight she was. Whilst Marcus was moaning, Joanne was screaming.

'OH GOD, YES, THAT FEELS AMAZING, MARCUS!' screamed the red falcon, clenching her hands in the foxes as she dragged him forward for another erotic kiss, before pushing her huge tits into Marcus's face.

Marcus felt like he was going to suffocate from bliss, the warm, wet pleasure tight around his member and being smothered by Joanne's large soft boobs, he responded by latching onto her nearest nipple and guzzling on it greedily. A surprised gasp and moan showed his red lover did not disapprove. Marcus was close. Joanne was close. Both started panting loudly as they increased their thrusting, kissing one another furiously, desperately trying to meet each other quicker and quicker. Suddenly they both climaxed simultaneously. Marcus barked and Joanne squawked, when they exploded together.

'OH FUCK, JOANNE!'

'AHHHHH, MARCUSSSSSS!'

They collapsed together and lay there in the shallows, in each other arms. Joanne basked in the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking, nuzzling into her blue lovers chest, moaning as Marcus's hands rubbed her arse and back.

'So I take it you approve of my mysterious stud lover then?'

Fox and falcon looked to Topaz, who swam over to the pair and leant into Marcus's other side.

'I've gotta admit he is quite the lover,' Joanne chuckled, running a hand on his chest. 'Can I join you guys in the future.' she added with a pleaded look in her eyes.

'You don't need to ask me, you're my friend, plus Marcus is not mine technically, so you can always meet him on your own.'

'Lucky me,' Marcus replied with a laugh.

The girls both lay on their shared lover, relaxing in the warm, shallow water, stroking his belly. Eventually, all three rose to their feet and got out of the pool, cleaning up and picking up their clothes. Both girls sensed they were being watched, they turned and saw Marcus, his clothes under his arm, his fixated on the them both, and his manhood once again at full attention. Both Joanne and Topaz looked at each other and grinned.

'Lets have a shower before we hit the bed, and say good night to each other properly,' suggested Topaz, licking her lips eagerly.

'Mmm, sounds nice to me,' replied her red feathered companion seductively.

Marcus could only stutter and blush purple as both women seized him by the arms and his nine and a half inch hard dick, and dragged him into the house, slamming the door behind them.

**Thanks for the wait guys, hope you enjoy this new chapter :) .**


	10. A Reluctant Spy

**A Reluctant Spy**

Luna Jones had always classed herself as a tech freak. Always reading magazines on the latest tech savvy and tinkering around with her personal collection of technology. When she was wandering the neighbourhood at night trying out her new digital camera, taking in the good video and the awesome sound capturing system, she never expected herself to encounter what she had discovered that night.

She had heard strange noises and sounds coming from one of the gardens she had been walking past. Being the beginning of summer, most of the area was empty of people with many of them leaving for holidays from the place or off the planet. So when she heard people, being curious and wanting to try out her camera, she decided to investigate. She was shocked by what she saw.

The she-wolf peered through the hedge, camera in hand, had realized she had stumbled upon a private pool party. An INTIMATE private pool party. She saw Topaz Scales sharing her pool with a blue fox that definitely had to be Marcus McCloud. Luna watched as the pair exchanged kisses before the woman removed her green bikini top and the male proceeded to suck on her large breasts. Luna's golden amber eyes remained fixated on the foxes growing member. She pressed the zoom button on her camera to get a better view, as she saw Marcus slip his fingers into Topaz's opening, Luna realized her breathing was becoming fast and shallow. Whilst her mind was screaming at her to leave, her legs refused to move. She remained frozen to the spot as she watch Marcus slip his huge erection into Topaz, hearing the Sharpclaw moan with bliss and satisfaction. Luna remained there watching as Marcus went onto fuck the Saurian's brains out, making her scream in ecstasy. After they both climaxed, the pair remained there in the pool, in a sweet embrace. _What a sexy romance movie this would make_ Luna had thought to herself. Then she had heard a second woman scream, not in fear, but in disbelief.

Then the second woman revealed herself, the red falcon girl who always hanged out with Topaz. _Joanne Greene, I remember her being called_ the she-wolf remembering seeing the two in the Mall frequently. Luna kept her camera on record. The trio exchanged conversation, before Topaz made out with Marcus and then invited Joanne to 'join them'. She remained stone still as she witnessed the blue fox make out with the avian, share foreplay with her, then to proceed to have passionate sex with her, before again turning his attention to their hostess, then for the red feathered to have another turn of love making with their shared lover, with her leading this time. After that the three had lay there naked in the shallow area, resting from their lust driven fun. They had then exited the pool and all gathered their clothes, the girls catching the vulpine hard as a rock from the sight of their nude bodies. Luna looked through her camera as the two ladies had grabbed the McCloud by his arms and dick, and had dragged him into the house, slamming the door behind them. Luna lingered for a few more moments before she, too, retired from the scene.

Back in her parent's comfy two bedroom house, Luna Jones sat on the comfort of her queen sized bed in the middle of her large bedroom, surrounded by a work desk, a computer table, piles of gadget magazines and techno bits and bobs. Like many people in the area, her parents had gone on a well earned holiday, leaving their only child, their 18 year old daughter, to her own devices, literally. Luna now lay nestled in her bed, processing what she had just encountered and, now she thought guiltily, had recorded. Whilst she was still a virgin, the young Jones was not naive of sex, having a computer and access to the internet helped too. But to see the real thing, no plots or acting, being committed a few metres away. Luna could not take her mind off the whole thing, especially the monster between Marcus's McCloud legs. His energy, his stamina and his ability to make those women moan and scream in pleasure. She started to get hot and bothered from the thoughts of how big and hard he had been for over two hours of film, and that they were likely continuing their threesome lovemaking even as she lay there on her bed.

Luna sat up on her bed and pondered the situation. It was obvious that they were not in a real relationship, more of a mutual agreement, friends with benefits it seemed. She had always seen Marcus McCloud as a cute boy, but never a handsome stud to pleasure a woman. He was single, technically. Maybe she could meet up with him, not to blackmail him as she was not that sort of woman, but get him help her like he had done with Joanne Greene. She looked to herself now. Her parents had told her, despite thinking herself a nerd, she was a beautiful young lady, she had no close friends sadly. Her golden brown eyes shone against her pearl white fur and fair blonde hair flowed from her scalp. She had a curvy figure, was 5' 10'' and had a 38F bust, even though she wore tight bras and loose clothing to hide her figure, she always caught boys and men ogling her in public.

_There was no harm in trying_ Luna thought to herself as she reached for her camera again and pressed the playback button. She lay back on her bed, watching the show she had secretly recorded and listening the animated sounds. All of this time, her other hand subconsciously creeping down her body to its destination. She took a deep intake of breath as she slipped two fingers into herself, slowly massaging her love box as she kept her gaze on the nice hard blue dick she had zoomed in to get a better look. Listening to the moaning off the video, Luna closed her eyes and imagined Marcus hovering over her now, slowly pumping into her passionately, his pace speeding up in her mind as she increased her thrusting. All she could think about was the blue vulpine, how he had made those two girls feel, how she wanted, NO, needed him in her. His hands caressing her body, kissing and licking her lips and neck, squeezing her breasts gently and fucking her hard, making her feel breathless and satisfied beyond content. Luna's moans were replaced quickly a sudden scream, followed by a small whimper as she climaxed there and then.

Luna lay in her bed, her chest raising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Eventually, the she-wolf made her way to the bathroom, had a shower and changed into a clean set of pyjamas. She removed her glasses, placing them on the bedside cabinet, settled back in her bed and thought deeply to herself as sleep began to take her.

_I have to meet with Marcus. I have to try at least_

**New chapter guys, hope you enjoy. I'll see if I can put together a clash between Marcus and Spike soon. Until then, thanks for the views and reviews :)**


	11. Good Morning and Good Night

**Good Morning And Good Night**

Joanne woke with a small yawn and stretched herself. She stopped, realizing she was touching something and soft, she opened her eyes. Then she saw Marcus sound asleep with an arm around her body, keeping her close and safe. Joanne could see Topaz from where she lay, nuzzling into the blue foxes other side under his other arm with a peaceful smile on her lips. The avian sighed with content and cuddled in closer to him, remembering what had happened before they had fallen asleep.

After they had finished their pool party the trio had decided to shower, to rid themselves of the chlorine and sweat from their night together. Joanne remembered Topaz Frenching Marcus roughly as she herself had taken his hard on into her mouth and had gone onto to suck him off hard, with the blue fox moaning into the Sharpclaw's mouth as the red avian had swallowed his load. Both girls had then soaped themselves up, only then to use their hands and large boobs to lather the McCloud with mint smelling soap, earning them a purple complexion from the guy. Then Topaz had to 'accidentally' drop the soap, the other girl watching in disbelief as her hostess took her time in bending over and picking it up. Joanne remembered herself then being shocked to find Marcus move quickly to the Sharpclaw's rear and entered her quickly and roughly. Topaz had only given off a sharp gasp and a deep moan as she pushed back against his hard dick. Joanne smiled, seeing her friend's trick had worked on the McCloud, she had moved behind him, massaging his chest, kissing and sucking his neck as he proceeded to fuck Topaz to her climax. She recalled hearing her friend squeal in pleasure, before she had felt Marcus move, turning around and facing her, his penis still erect and looking for a new 'victim'. Joanne had merely leant against the wall of the shower and opened her legs invitingly. He was immediately between her legs, propping her against the wall with his calloused blue furred hands on her soft red feathered arse. Joanne recalled wrapping her arms and legs around Marcus as he made passionate love to her, bring her to her climax with a shudder and a sigh of pure bliss. Topaz had then wrapped her tongue around Marcus's manhood, pulling it into her mouth, sucking him until he was again aroused. The female Sharpclaw had then took a firm hold of Marcus's hard on and had pulled him down to the shower floor, she herself had then stood up and mounted the McCloud, ramming and riding him hard until he exploded deep in her warm, wet womanhood. Afterwards, the three had washed, dried themselves off and had slipped the king sized bed together, where they conversed and cuddled until sleep took them.

Now back in the present tense, Joanne found it hard to believe what had transpired that night. She had expected to enjoy a few drinks with her best friend, swimming in the pool, learning more about her friend's mysterious lover. Instead she HAD met the illustrious Marcus McCloud, only for him to make out with her, suck her breasts, lick her to orgasm, then fuck her hard, only for him to be sucked off and shagged by Topaz, then HER turn to fuck HIM to ecstasy. A surprise change of events if any had occurred. A sixteen year old boy, no, man, had made her moan and scream in pleasure. He had eclipsed the other boyfriends and lovers of the 21 year old busty avian easily. She would not forget that anytime soon.

The young lady lay there in bed with the other two, smiling at how her pussy ached from her fun night with the blue hunk at her side. Joanne looked towards the end of the bed and blushed, seeing a 'tent' amongst the quilts. She smiled and slipped away from the slumbering vulpine.

Marcus woke to a warm feeling further down his body. He snapped his eyes open to find Joanne between his legs, her head bobbing up and down as she took his over generous size in her mouth.

'Morning sexy,' she said, releasing him with a moist 'pop' and a wink.

Marcus lay there in surprise as Joanna stood up on her knees, shuffled over to him, then grabbed him and placed him in her waiting pussy. The blue vulpine threw his head back groaning as the red falcon rocked her hips back and forth on him slow and hard, moaning herself, her boobs swaying as she rode him. With all of this movement and sound on the bed it had only been a matter of time before Topaz would wake up. Then she did.

'Morning guys,' she said with a groggy smile. 'Seems you're having breakfast without me'. She pulled Marcus into a deep kiss, before she too rose to her knees, and then placed her arse on the blue foxes's face.

'Say good morning Marcus,' she said, grinding her womanhood against his mouth, gasping as his tongue made contact with her.

Both girls spent the best of fifteen minutes grinding and riding the blue vulpine, until they both felt that warm tight tingling feeling, both bursting on his cock and face as they could no longer contain themselves. They had collapsed on him.

'Marcus, I could do with a little more rest before we start the day,' Topaz said panting. 'But I think I need some help,' she added with a wicked grin, laying on her back and pulling Marcus between her legs.

The blue fox rode her to her climax before all three slipped back into sleep.

**Next chapter will definitely be a clash between Marcus and Spike. Title was inspired by Owl City. Please review :)**


	12. Meeting At The Mall

**Meeting At The Mall**

A few days later found Marcus in the Mall, he was searching for a gift. Joanne, Topaz and himself had, the last couple of days, spent time just as friends. He found out that Topaz loved chocolate ice cream, whilst Joanne worshipped strawberry cheesecake with cream. He had learnt Topaz's favourite colour was green, whilst Joanne's were black and blue. They learnt he liked his steaks medium to well and that he was joining the Cornerian Flight Academy after summer had finished. Topaz herself was an assistant fitness instructor within the Academy, whilst Joanne was the personal secretary to one of the top brass. He learnt more of their hobbies and birthday's. The latter was the reason why he was in the Mall now, hunting for something for the female Sharpclaw's birthday. Being friends with the two girls didn't just account for sex, it was a bonus yes, but Marcus thought it would be nice to treat his friends as friends, with respect, like his parents had taught him.

The blue vulpine smirked to himself, recalling the eventful week and a half he had had with the girls on numerous occasions. Remembering the day after the pool party, three mornings ago. Marcus had returned home to talk to his parents and Aunt Fara on the phone, ensuring all three that he was alright and asking how they were keeping, then he had dropped off the motorcycle he had been repairing for the Lombardi's on the other side of the town. Despite his refusal, Falco paid his godson a generous amount for repairing his wife's bike, he would put the 250 Cornerian Credits to good use.

He had then remembered that Topaz had mentioned that it was her birthday soon during one of their conversations that morning. This was before both Joanne and Marcus had left the Scales's house, whilst Topaz cleaned up her parent's room and decided to have some more sleep. After finishing his errand at the Lombardi's house, Marcus had returned home to rest and shower from the day's work.

Halfway through his shower, Marcus had heard a series of loud knocks coming from the front door. Donning a towel around his waist, the sixteen year old blue fox had ran down the stairs, thinking it was an important delivery or something, he had opened the door slightly. At the door was none other than Joanne Greene, asking Marcus how he was and what he was up to. When he had stated he was in the middle of a shower, Joanne's gaze had dropped to his towel covered waist. Without warning she had then stepped into the inside of the house, slamming the door behind. Before Marcus could react she had pinned him against the wall covering his mouth with hers, forcing her tongue into his mouth. His 'big guy' had woke up instantly. The red avian had then slid to her knees, ripping Marcus's towel from his waist, and took him into her mouth. The blue vulpine had moaned in pleasure as Jo's head bobbed back and forth, trying to take as much of him as she could. It had not taken long for the McCloud to reach his climax, Joanne groaning as she drank from him. Recovering, Marcus had then grabbed Joanne's hand and whisked her upstairs, where they spent two hours ravaging each other in his room. Joanne then left through the front door with a big grin on her face and not another word.

Back in the present tense, Marcus had entered a jewellery store, as he had noticed that the female Sharpclaw had worn none all the times he had seen her. He learnt forward and looked through the glass counter, a silver bracelet with green stones catching his eye. Topaz had mentioned her favourite colour was green. Plus it would look nice on his friends wrist.

'50 creds, Sir,' chirped the cute vixen assistant pleasantly.

'I'll take it please,' said Marcus with a smile of his own. The lady on the other side of the counter blushed in response.

'Fine choice, Sir,' she managed as she picked up the bracelet, placing it a box and taking Marcus's money. 'Have a nice day.'

'I will now,' the blue fox with another grin, the tanned vixen swayed and gave a shy wave as Marcus exited the shop.

Luna had noticed Marcus chatting with the girl at the counter as he exited the shop. _He has a certain charm about him _the lupine had thought. Luna had not expected to encounter him today. She had herself had been doing some clothes shopping and was trying out her new look. Her traditional wardrobe was sweatpants, trainers, baggy t-shirts and her glasses. But since her little 'documentary', she had been experimenting with a new attire. She was wearing a pink woolly jumper that exposed most of her belly and shoulders, faded blue three quarter jeans and black platform shoes. The last item she had spent the whole of yesterday in practicing walking around in, making sure she would not twist her ankle and fall over and break her nose in public. Also, instead of her large, black rimmed spectacles, she had opted for contact lenses. _Quite a transformation from my usual casual look_ as the she-wolf had observed herself in one of the shop windows mirroring her image. Luna had remembered it. She had just finished her shopping and was carrying her single clothes bag, when she had noticed some boys had been staring at her in silence, with girls staring at her with a look she knew too well from other girls her age. _Contempt and disdain_. Then she had noticed her reflection after these looks. Luna had been shocked, she had always seen herself as a nerd, a girl of brains, not of looks. Yet the woman that had stared back her was a creature of absolute beauty and mimicked her every move. _Oh my god, have I always had those curves and that body hidden_, the shocked lupine secretly vowed never to hide her body like she had done before this revelation. A large form appeared behind her.

'Hey there cutie,' hissed a masculine voice.

Luna swung around quickly and found herself facing a male Sharpclaw, standing at 6' 2'' and a nasty grin on his face.

'What you up to?' giving her a leer and stepped towards her.

'Nothing,' said Luna quickly, starting to panic and back away from this stranger.

'Nothing eh,' the stranger chuckled, closing the gap between the pair, hovering over her. 'What you say we both do something fun.' His grin widening, Luna knew exactly what he was implying. People nearby were beginning to notice the discomforting situation, but did nothing, intimidated by the male Sharpclaw's size.

'No, thank you Sir,' Luna responded, starting to get scared as she felt her back touch the glass window. She was trapped.

'Oh come on, sexy, you know you want to,' the stranger laughed, his tail wrapping around the she-wolf and pulling her towards him. She started to struggle in protest, her actions only encouraging him. 'I like it when they struggle,' licking his lips.

'Please, no,' his victim objected, she noticed the Mall's security had spotted what was going on, but it might be too late by the time they arrived.

'Leave her alone, Spike,' one of his friends had said, standing up to intervene.

'BACK OFF, THIS LITTLE MINX IS MINE!' Spike snarled, before turning back at the girl trapped in his tail, he grinned evilly and reached for her with his clawed hands.

'YOU HEARD YOUR FRIEND, SPIKE, LEAVE HER ALONE!' growled a fourth voice. Spike stopped his approach and turned to the direction of the new voice.

Marcus had exited the shop with his gift for Topaz's birthday when he heard a disturbance. Looking in its direction and saw Luna Jones, the girl from across the street being harassed by some towering male Sharpclaw. At first, Marcus found it hard to believe that the drop dead gorgeous lupine was Luna, but with his telepathy he knew for certain it was the sweet, innocent, tech savvy girl who he shared techno chats and coffees with. He could also tell with his telepathy that the young lady was in distress and the guy wrapping his tail around her lithe form did not have good intentions. Seeing no one else intervening and possessing his parent's strong moral principles, he stepped in and announced his presence.

'YOU HEARD YOUR FRIEND, SPIKE, LEAVE HER ALONE!' he had growled, catching everyone's attention around him. He fought off his embarrassment, he did not care, all that mattered to him was the poor girl cruelly constricted within the Sharpclaw's tail and her wellbeing.

'What's it to you bluefur?' the Sharpclaw snarled, turning on him, his teeth bared.

'My girlfriend's wellbeing, that's what,' the vulpine responded pointedly, everyone nearby gasping in shock, all but Luna missing the wink Marcus gave her. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, before she gasped in pain and shock as Spike tighten his tail around her.

'Let her go, NOW!' demanded Marcus, the temper he had inherited from his Father flaring up as he saw the woman's increasing predicament.

'Make me,' Spike hissed, facing his challenger head on.

Mall security had yet to make an entrance, the crowd around them, including Spike's 'friends' stood and watched the scene before them. Spike stood at 6' 2'' against Marcus's 5' 8'', the Sharpclaw was taller, but the vulpine was tougher. Both stood there, keeping eye contact on a brief, intense standoff. The tension was high.

Then it happened, so quickly, Spike roaring with rage as he brought his clawed fist down onto the blue fox. Marcus leapt nimbly to one side, grabbed hold of the top of the Sharpclaw's hoodie and swung his own fist. CRACK! Spike's head was thrown back, he staggered for a moment, before he collapsed in a heap in the middle of the Mall's floor.

The crowd remained still in quiet shock. Marcus ignored them all as he walked past the downed Sharpclaw and proceeded to uncoil the tail from the pearl furred lupine. She immediately leapt into his arms, clinging to his side, as Mall security finally turned up and apprehended the unconscious Spike. Security thanked Marcus as Luna nuzzled into his side. Then he did something she did not expect. He took her chin in his hand and brought her into a sweet, lingering kiss. The 'audience' applauded in approval as both lupine and vulpine deepened their kiss for all to see. Marcus then broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Luna's.

'Let's go home, Luna,' Marcus squeezing his 'girlfriend's' hand as he led them away.

'Thank you,' she replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

They walked together hand in hand in silence, until they came near both of their homes.

'You look beautiful Luna,' Marcus stated, meeting her eyes with a smile.

'Thank you Marcus,' she replied, blushing red. 'Not just for that, but also for that act you did before.'

'I always thought you were cute, but I can't believe how beautiful you are now.'

'You've always saw me as cute.'

'Well, cute, funny, smart, knows how to look good in sweatpants,' Marcus chuckled at the last part, his companion giggling and blushing red.

'You're so courageous and sweet, girls would be lucky to have you,' Luna responded with a smile.

He escorted her to the front of her parents house, they lingered there for a moment, Luna took a deep sigh, turned and faced her blue pretend boyfriend.

'Marcus. . . . .I have to tell you something,' she started, struggling to find her voice. 'I was wandering around our area a few days ago and I. . . . .I. . . .I saw you having sex with Joanne Greene and Topaz Scales. I wanted to not look, but I couldn't look away. It was amazing. This was the reason why I was trying on a new look, to see if I could attract your attention. Hoping to see if you could do the same for me. Well. . . . . I did and look what almost happened. . . . .for. . . . . for being a stupid horny 18 year old.'

The she-wolf had started sobbing during her confession, embarrassed with what she had just confessed, but also upset and terrified from the incident from the Mall, from where she had been nearly hurt and raped in broad daylight.

Marcus stood there, frozen to the spot, processing what had just been said. She had spied on him maybe, but that had been accidental. She had tried to attract his attention and had almost paid the consequences for it. He pulled Luna into a warm embrace, running a hand through her blonde hair and comforting her.

'I forgive you Luna and I'm sorry for what happened today,' he whispered into her ear. 'I love your new look and I'm just glad I got there in time. I'll treat you with affection and passion if you want, but only when you feel better okay.'

Marcus then gave her a final hug and turned to leave as she opened the front door. A hand grabbed his. He looked back and saw Luna, smiling at him with tear filled eyes.

'Please Marcus, can you stay with me tonight? she begged timidly. 'I don't want to be alone.'

'Sure Luna,' Marcus returned with a sweet smile.

She led into her house and closed the door. No sooner had she shut the door, Luna crashed her lips against Marcus's, taking him by complete surprise. He had expected to spend the night comforting her, not this. He broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly.

'Luna, are you sure you want this?' the blue vulpine said, feeling himself getting hot and bothered. The white lupine nodded and leant forward for another kiss.

'Marcus, I need this to forget, I need you,' she whispered passionately.

That was all he needed to hear as he wrapped his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. Their night of forgetting and passion was about to begin.

**New chapter guys. Any requests feel free to place them in the reviews. Until then take care and enjoy reading.**


	13. Making Love In The Full Moon

**Making Love In The Full Moon **

Luna led Marcus to her room. She had not expected company that night and her room was a mess, wires and stacks of magazines lay strewn all over the floor. Her attempt to hide the evidence resulted in a large pile of magazines being knocked over and adding to the mess. She sighed in embarrassment and resignation.

'Do you really think I'm a clean freak myself Luna?' her guest chuckled lightly.

'I was not expecting visitors,' the she-wolf replied, before giving another sad sigh. She heard her visitor move to her work desk.

'That your camera?' That got her attention.

'NO, MARCUS, WAIT!' she shouted desperately, moving forward.

Too late the blue vulpine had picked up the camera and had pressed the playback button. The lupine stood there frozen to the spot as her neighbour watched the recording with interest. The sound catching proving to be good in volume, emitting a series of gasps, moans and the sounds of water splashing. Eventually, Marcus paused the recording and put the item, turning to face his neighbour. She standing, facing him, her complexion bright red in the full Moon's pale white rays.

'Quite a show you recorded there,' Marcus stated with a small smile.

'I'm sorry,' Luna whispered. The vulpine approached her.

'Its alright, I know you would never use it to blackmail me, you were just curious.'

'The girls seemed to be having a good time.'

'So you want the same? A good time?'

There was a long moment of silence, before the woman took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Marcus walked slowly towards Luna and stopped before her. Barefooted, Marcus had to look up to avoid staring at her chest, given her extra height. Then, with painful slowness, they closed their gap and shared a genuine, sweet kiss. Marcus wrapped his arms around Luna's waist, pulling her gently towards him, receiving a light gasp from her covered mouth. She relaxed and wrapped her own arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. Luna squeaked as she felt Marcus's tongue touch her lips, begging for entry, hesitantly she opened her and felt the tongue enter her mouth, touching her own tongue. Eventually, she began to massage his in return, their tongues wrestling for dominance, seconds turning into minutes as the pair deepened their embrace. Luna broke away, gasping for air, she looked to the blue fox whose embrace she was nestled in.

'Marcus, I'm. . . . .I'm. . . . .this is. . .this is my first time. . . .please be gentle with me.'

'Of course, I'll be gentle with you. But remember, if you feel uncomfortable with anything whatsoever, tell me, and we'll stop. I don't want to put you through anything you don't want to do. Okay?' Marcus looked into her eyes, his own shining with thoughtfulness and trust.

'Thank you,' Luna whispered. 'I will,' she leaned for another kiss and he met her.

The pair fell onto the soft bed together, locked in an intense making out session, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Luna's hands were trembling, her heart was beating fast and hard. It was happening, she had a guy in her room, but it was not just any guy. It was Marcus, a guy she knew who was sweet and caring, but also she discovered in the last few days to be courageous and genuine, as well as energetic and passionate. Putting her comfort in front of his pleasure.

'Relax Luna,' he said, kissing her on the nose, then meeting her lips again.

Luna only moaned in response as she reached for his t-shirt pulling it up halfway. Marcus broke away and removed the clothing, his companion moaning as she saw his exposed chest. She looked into his eyes, he nodded in return. Luna pushed Marcus onto his back and kissing every inch of his chest, stroking his shoulders, taking in his natural smell, she moved downwards kissing his belly, earning moans from him. Luna straddled Marcus and removed her pink jumper, revealing her tight blue bra.

'That your secret then?' Marcus chuckled with a grin, as the lupine began undoing his pants.

'Maybe,' Luna responded sticking her tongue out as he started unzipping hers.

They met again in another kiss, Marcus getting bolder as Luna relaxed more. Without breaking from each other, they managed shuffle out of their pants, making out and massaging each other in just their underwear.

Luna came up for air, her breath quick and shallow, finding it hard to believe what was happening. She felt something hard touch her behind. Moving down, kissing Marcus's stomach as she went, the she-wolf reached his boxers. She could not pull them down quick enough. There his manhood sprang out before her, erect and hard in the cool air, almost glowing blue in the full Moon light. Mesmerized, Luna brought a shaky hand towards her and took hold of him, slowly moving her hand up and down, the blue fox moaning in response, rolling his eyes back in bliss. Then an idea came to her. Marcus's eyes shot wide open as he felt the lupine's mouth close around him. For a virgin, Luna seemed to know what she was doing. _Probably getting tips off the internet_ Marcus had managed to think before he felt Luna put her tongue to work. She just moaned as continued bobbing her head up and down, occasionally taking long, slow licks before returning to sucking the vulpine off. Hearing Marcus's breathing quicken signalled he was close, Luna only intensified her blowjob, gasping as Marcus spilt his load into her unexpecting mouth. She gagged. _So much_ the she-wolf had thought _and he's still hard after that_.

'Sorry Luna, guess I should have warned you to stop,' gasped Marcus, blushing awkwardly. Luna coughed and looked at Marcus.

'Its alright cutie,' she replied, embarrassed pink herself. 'It was tasted kind of sweet, but there was so much I almost choked.'

Both of them stared at each other for a moment and laughed. When they stopped Marcus pulled Luna up to him and their lips met in wild lust.

'My turn,' he said. They switched places with the blue vulpine now hovering over the white lupine.

Luna again became nervous. She had never been seen naked by guy, let alone expose herself to him. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her breathing like she was close to a panic attack. Then she remembered that the guy was Marcus and he would not laugh or hurt her in any way intentionally. Still it felt weird having a naked guy on top of her, on her bed, with a large hard on.

Marcus kissed Luna on her forehead, calming his lupine lover. With her eyes locked on his, Luna reached behind her back and removed her tight blue bra. Marcus felt himself being lifted a few inches, as Luna took a deep sigh of relief, able to finally to breath freely. She threw that stupid thing away. Marcus's eyes widen at the sight of her huge, nude boobies, taking both into his hands and massaging them gently. The lupine gasped from the sudden touch, her gasps turning into moans as the feeling got better and as Marcus brought his mouth to left nipple, licking it lightly and sucking gently. He then moved to the other, giving the same treatment, earning another chorus of gasps and moans. Marcus then moved down Luna, caressing and kissing as he went, sending shivers down his lover's spine. He peeled off her underwear like it was the skin of a delicious, forbidden fruit. Marcus looked up at the girl's eyes, her looking down into his eyes, breathing deep and fast as he stroked her thighs with the gentlest care.

'Please Marcus,' she gasped breathless. 'Pleasure me.' That's all the permission he needed.

Luna screamed with pleasure as Marcus dove between her legs, attacking her womanhood with slow, hard licks, before going deeper. The lupine was in complete and utter bliss. She had never felt this way. Never. She had touched herself down there in the past, but the ecstasy the she-wolf was going through now eclipsed all of that. Luna could only throw her head back, moaning deeply as she grabbed Marcus's head, pulling him in deeper to her opening. This only encouraged the blue vulpine more as he took a firm grip of her thighs and continued driving his tongue further within her. Luna could squirm in response as he made love to her with his tongue. Her panting increased as she felt herself getting to the edge. Marcus knew this and grinned evilly. Focusing, he used another gift inherited from his Mother, to channel a spark of energy through his body to his tongue, where it exploded like a firecracker, right on top of Luna's g-spot. The sensation was too much to handle. Luna snapped her eyes open wide, howling with pleasure as a mind exploding orgasm ripped through her body as her thighs clamped Marcus's head in place as she came and came, over and over again, on his face and the bed sheets.

Luna Jones lay there limp on her bed, trying to catch her breath, her large bosom rising and falling from each deep breath, her eyes watering as sweat covered her brow. She could not believe what had just happened, her body still recovering from the aftershock of her orgasm. Luna then realized she had yet to release a certain person from the middle of her legs. She opened her thighs. Marcus emerged, gasping for air.

'Marcus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . . . . .' she started to apologize.

'That was awesome,' he managed, licking his lips.

He looked at the results of the lupine's intense climax.

'Looks like you came like a. . . . . .

'Don't you dare finish that sentence,' the lupine growled, grabbing his neck and pulling him up into a rough kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. She eventually released him.

'Marcus. . . . .I'm ready. . . . .can we begin?'

Are you sure that's what you want Luna? I've heard it does hurt the first time.'

'I know. . . .I'm nervous. . . . .but. . . . .but I trust you. . . . .please.'

They lay there together, male vulpine on top of female lupine, staring at each other, stroking each other's arms and sharing a kiss every now and then. Then the blue fox shuffled a bit and parted his companion's legs. Luna was again taking nervous gulps of air, her whole body trembling from what about to happen. Her lover started to enter her, she gasped from this warm, alien feeling. Then he came to her barrier. The pair looked at one another, their eyes speaking for them. Marcus leaned down and kissed Luna full on the lips, as he speared her innocence. She gasped in pain into his mouth, gripping Marcus's arms tightly, looking to vent out her anguish, as tears rolled down her eyes. Marcus kissed her tears, massaging her thighs.

'We'll relax and stay like this until you're ready. Okay?' holding her close.

'Thank you,' she whispered through her tears. He was determined to be the caring lover, and she was glad that he had been the one who had made her a woman.

They both lay there for some time, waiting for the pain to subside. The pearl white wolf wriggled underneath her sapphire blue lover. He looked to her.

'Can we try now,' Marcus barely heard her voice, but he was ready to make Luna feel good.

He placed both of his hands on her hips and began to drive slowly and gently in and out of her, going easy on the recent ex-virgin. Luna still felt a bit of pain, but that grew less and less as it was replaced by a new feeling. Pleasure. Hot, lovely pleasure. It was so much more then she had expected, the same could be said about the guy in her arms. Luna sighed with bliss and happiness as she remained wrapped in Marcus's warm, comforting embrace as he gently and slowly made love to her, wanting her to enjoy and remember her first time as a good memory. She felt his large manhood move in and out of her warm folds, revelling the feeling it gave her. It was intoxicating, and she needed more.

'Faster,' she mumbled, her lover increased his pace, but she could only moan in response.

Her grip on his shoulders remained as it was, keeping him in place so he could continue delivering this new feeling. As Marcus's thrusts became harder and faster, her breasts began to sway up and down from the lovemaking. She needed more of him. Luna grabbed the back of Marcus's head and forced his lips to hers, Frenching him roughly. Eventually she let him for air, before forcing his head into the valley of her large, rocking boobs.

'Harder,' she moaned greedily, needing more of her blue lover.

Marcus continued to thrust fast and hard in and out of his lover like a well-oiled piston. Her only responses to their lovemaking were gasps and moans as she demanded more and more of his energy and passion. He only too glad to obey his lust filled requests. When she had Frenched him and had forced his head into her large tits, he could not believe how she fast she had changed, from a nervous virgin girl to an aggressive, demanding, lust-filled woman. He put his mouth on one of her erect nipples and began to suck on it. The woman underneath him squirmed with delight. Getting greedy himself, Marcus took Luna's other breast and placed the other nipple in his mouth, sucking both like a newborn. He felt the she-wolf's nails scratch his back and his arse, her moan's getting louder as he made slow, hard movements into her.

Luna had started digging her nails into Marcus's back and rear, when she felt it. He found her g-spot, and he knew it, taking fast, hard thrusts into her pussy. The woman threw her head back and started screaming with pleasure as a warm, tight feeling in her stomach began to build up.

'AHHH, YES, MARCUS, THAT'S IT, YES, FUCK ME HARD, MAKE ME COME HARD AGAIN!' her own screams would have shocked herself, if she cared. All she was bothered was the man on top of her riding her, no fucking her to complete and utter bliss. Luna pulled Marcus from her tits and up roughly to her.

'MARCUS, I'M CLOSE, I WANT YOU FILL ME UP MARCUS, I WANT TO FEEL YOU IN ME!' she demanded aggressively, before forcing him into a hard French kiss.

'MMMMMMMM,' was all Marcus could manage as Luna's tongue wrestled with his. He could not deny that this new Luna was turning him on. He sped up, if that was even possible.

Then they both exploded. Luna ripped her lips away from Marcus's as she screamed at the top of her lungs, her arms and legs tighten around Marcus in a death grip, her pussy clamping on his dick like a vice. Marcus himself bellowed as the pleasure became too much for him too.

'OH FUCK!' he had shouted, burying his face in her huge tits.

'AHHHHH, FUCK, MARCUSSSSS!' his sexy lover screamed.

Luna and Marcus held each other tightly as their climaxes ripped through their bodies. Luna gasping as her orgasm released itself on Marcus's manhood, moaning as she felt his seed wash into her. It left a warm, content feeling in her belly. Marcus felt his hostess go limp under him as she came to end of her climax, his own sending wave after wave of his spunk into her hot womanhood. He collapsed onto her heaving chest, a nice pillow for the blue fox as he tried to recover his breath from their session of lust. Luna lay there in her afterglow, her large chest ascending and descending as she huffed and puffed.

'Wow,' she finally managed, looking to the blue vulpine nestled comfortably on her soft, firm boobies.

'That was intense,' he responded back between deep breaths. 'Not bad for your first time,' he smiled, leaning up and pecking her on the lips, before returning his pillows.

'Not bad is putting it lightly Marcus,' she returned, smiling as he kissed her and nuzzled up to her bust. 'You like my tits a lot, don't you?'

'Yes I do,' he grinned. 'But what are you going to do about it?' latching onto one and sucking.

Luna groaned as Marcus continued his pleasurable assault on her boobs. Then her eyes shot open as she felt something hard touch her thigh. Recovering from her shock, she grinned evilly.

'What I'm going to do about it Marcus,' she started, pushing herself up and rolling the man onto his back, so she was hovering seductively over him. 'Is take my turn in fucking you hard,' she whispered into his ear, placing emphasis on the last part.

'Nice view from here,' Marcus shivered with delight as he felt Luna's pussy engulf him, hypnotized by her bust swinging each time she rocked her hips against his.

He tried to reach for them, only for Luna to clamp hold of his wrists and pinned them to the bed, he made a disappointed noise.

'Don't you worry Marcus,' Luna gave him a sweet smile, before she leant down and pressed her large, ample bosom into his face. 'Like I said before, Marcus, its my turn to fuck you.'

Her blue lover only moaned in response as she felt kisses, licks and sucks on her excessive chest. Luna readjusted her legs and began a fast rhythm, ramming hard again and again against Marcus's manhood. Eventually Luna released his wrists and began running her hands over Marcus's chest, now free, he moved his hands and gave her soft arse a nice hard squeeze. Gasping, Luna rose up and grabbed his shoulders hard, digging her nails in, thrusting her hips hard against Marcus's hardness. Soon it was too much for Marcus and he shot another orgasm into Luna's entrance, the lupine just behind him, screaming with bliss as she climaxed onto Marcus. Spent, she collapsed into arms, running a hand on his chest, drawing little circles on him as she listened to the thundering beats of his heart.

'Wow,' he said, both of them chuckling.

Luna snuggled into her lover, as he stroked her back and gave her rear the occasional squeeze.

Luna's mobile went off suddenly. The two lovers looked at each other in confusion. Who would be calling at this time of the night. It was half eleven in the evening, a quick look at the clock revealed. The phone continued ringing. Reluctantly, Luna untangled herself from Marcus's warm arms and made her way naked to her phone and answered it.

'Hello?' she asked.

'Luna, how are you doing sweetie?' came a response from the other side of the line.

'MUM!' the young lady shouted, shocked. Of all people to call her whilst she naked in the same room as a naked man, whom she'd just had hot, passionate sex with.

'No need to shout sweetie, I'm not deaf, yet,' Mrs Jones chuckled at the last part.

'I'm sorry Mum', Luna genuinely apologized. 'But it's half eleven at night here, what do you want sorry?'

'Oh sorry Luna, it's only half two in the afternoon here on Fichina, I was just calling to see how you are?'

'Well you know, just doing the usual stuff and some new stuff, how are you and Dad?'

'We're doing good, thanks for asking sweetie, your Father's taking me skiing today and then a nice romantic dinner tonight.'

'That sounds nice.'

'So what new stuff are you trying out?'

'Nothing much, just trying out my new camera and a new look.'

'A new look? Good for you honey, I always told you, you were a beautiful girl, course you have my looks, you get out there and find yourself a nice man to have fun with,' Luna's Mum giggled at the last part.

'MUM!' Luna blushed a deep red, part embarrassed that her own Mother was thinking like that, part embarrassed that she had already taken her Mother's advice before she had even stated it.

'Oh come on, Luna, I was a girl once too you know.' Luna heard her Father chuckle in the background. 'I used to go out and meet guys too, you know.' Luna heard her Mother giggle, then she heard her Dad's voice through the phone.

'She's right honey, just take care of yourself and act responsibly, okay.'

Marcus moved over and sat near the lupine. Luna's eyes wandered down to see he was hard as a rock. He began kissing her neck, she moaned as the McCloud began massaging and stroking her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

'You alright Luna?' her Dad asked on the phone.

'I'm. . . .I'm fine Daddy,' Luna stuttered, looking at Marcus with a cheeky look. _Oh great, Marcus is about to go for round three and fuck me whilst I'm the phone with my parents, an interesting experience that'll be_ she thought with a raised eyebrow, getting horny from the thought alone.

'You just sound a bit rough.'

'I'm just a little bit under the weather, that's all,' looking for an excuse, gasping as Marcus's hand slipped between her legs, fondling her womanhood.

'Well, just make sure you stay in bed and have something to keep you nice and warm.'

'Stay in bed. Something to keep me nice and warm,' Luna replied, blushing at the irony, and suppressing a moan as Marcus pushed her back onto the bed and opened her legs. 'Got it.'

'Right I'm giving you back to your Mother, get better and take care yourself. I love you honey.'

'Thanks, love you too, Daddy.' Marcus was positioning himself.

'Hey sweetie, your Dad told me you're not feeling well.' Her Mum had the phone again

'Yes Mum, I am, but its not that bad, I'll get better SOON!' Luna squeaked loud at the last word as Marcus entered her suddenly. She brought a knuckle to her mouth to stop herself from moaning and screaming.

'Luna, sweetie, are you alright?'

'I'm fine Mum,' Luna managed, relieved her Mum hadn't caught on yet.

'I'm just saying that your Dad and I are worried about you, we just both want you to find a nice guy who will take care of you and make you happy.'

_Bit late there Mum_ Luna had almost said, grinning as Marcus's placed her shapely legs over his shoulders and started driving harder into her. Sheer willpower stopped her from screaming down the phone to her Mum, as she continued to listen to her Mother's lecture on men, as a man WAS fucking her nice and hard, sucking on one of her large tits. The bed rocked and squeaked loudly, as the man over her grunted and moaned, as the woman gasped and groaned in return.

'Luna Jones, are you listening to me? What are all those noises in the background?' Mrs Jones asked sternly.

'Yes Mummy I am,' Luna gasped frantically. 'All that noise is the TV,' she heard Marcus's muffled chuckle as he was still sucking her boobs.

'Well I'm going now Luna,' the voice from the phone finally speaking. 'Just take care of yourself and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Love you.'

'Love you too Mum,' Luna managed, bring her fist to her mouth quickly, before a moan came on. Her Mum hung up.

She could not have dropped her phone quick enough.

'Idiot,' she grinned, grabbing hold of his arms as he picked up his pace. Marcus released her breast from his mouth.

'If you didn't like it, I'm sure you would have stop me,' he replied cheekily, sticking his tongue out. Luna responded with a kiss.

Now, without any interruptions to disturb them, the couple continued where they left off. Marcus dug his knees into the bed and starting pounding the woman in front of him, hard. If Luna had feeling warm pleasure during the call from her parents, she was feeling white hot ecstasy now. Within minutes she felt that familiar tight feeling in her belly, she knew she was close.

'Mmmm, yeah, right there Marcus, that's the spot,' Luna moaned, wrapping her legs tight around Marcus's waist, her arms around his neck. They met in another kiss.

Both lovers began to pant heavily as they came close to their limits. Quickly, Luna flipped Marcus over onto his back, hands on his shoulders, pinning him place as she crashed her waist harder and harder against his manhood. Finally both rolled their eyes back as they released their orgasms together, their thrusts becoming slower as their climaxes subsided. Luna collapsed on top of Marcus, her boobs cushioning her fall.

Across the street, near the McCloud's, a figure moved in the darkness. It sneaked round the side to the backdoor, it reached for the handle and turned it. The door opened, the McClouds rarely locked their backdoor. _Lucky for me _thought Topaz Scales, grinning evilly to herself, sneaking into the house. She had spent the best of the past two days tidying up the house and other chores her parents had left her. Now she was in the mood for some fun before bedtime. Joanne had boasted and teased the other girl all day long, texting her in great detail the morning session she had had with Marcus, when he had opened the door, wearing only his towel, from the steamy blowjob in the hall, right up to him emptying his fifth climax into her. Imaging Joanne having fun with Marcus, whilst she was busy working, made Topaz green with envy. Now it was her turn. If she could find him.

'Where is that blue love machine?' she wondered aloud.

She searched everywhere from his bedroom to the workshop, from the wine cellar to the attic, but he was no where to be seen. She attempted to call him on his mobile, but there was no response. Out of options, the Sharpclaw was forced to abandon her plans for the night and retreated to her parent's home. She'd have to find him later.

'Where the fuck is he? thinking aloud again.

The full Moon glowed bright that night, its rays of light shined through the curtains and illuminated the bed and occupants that resided between the sheets and quilts. Luna was sprawled on Marcus's chest, pushing her bust harder and harder against him as she rough Frenched him, grinding her hips against his groin, earning her moans from the blue lover trapped underneath her. Needing air they broke the kiss.

'Tonight's been amazing Marcus,' Luna stated, leaning her head against his chest, her long blonde hair covering his blue and white fur. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' he returned with smile, holding her close. 'You were quite aggressive for a first timer.'

'You talk like you hate rough, wild sex.'

'Who said I hated it?' he raised an eyebrow.

'Still, thank you, for being a caring lover.'

'Being?' he grinned. She felt something touch her belly.

'NO WAY!'

'YES WAY!' he said rolling her onto her back, entering her again.

They took it slow this time, not a lust driven ravaging, but gentle lovemaking. After twenty minutes, Luna squealed as she climaxed, sighing as Marcus reached his end too. That session drained the two, and the pair pulled the quilts over their naked bodies and they snuggled into each other's arms as sleep finally took them, the full Moon glowing blue and white on the slumbering lovers.

**New chapter guys. I hate cliffhangers, so I will never leave a story unfinished. It took a lot of effort and time for this chapter, so bear with me in updating the next chapter. Hope you enjoy**


	14. Happy Birthday Topaz

**Happy Birthday Topaz**

Topaz walked from her parents home, around the fence to the front of the McCloud's household. She had received a text on her phone from a certain blue fox asking her to come around to his house at noon as he had something to give her. Suppressing wicked thoughts with a grin, the young Sharpclaw wondered what the McCloud wanted to give her. It was the day after she had unsuccessfully tried to seek out Marcus for some fun. Now she was going over to his parents house, to find out what he was plotting for her.

Inside the McCloud's house was Marcus McCloud preparing for his guest's arrival. He hoped what he was preparing for the Scales would do, being his friend, he wanted to make an effort for her. Marcus made sure there was no clutter in the house. He had completed all of the tasks his parents had given him and he had no paid work to carry out. He had cleaned the house yesterday afternoon, before he had set off to the Mall and had saved Luna from the clutches of Spike Claws.

He stood at the counter in the kitchen grinning to himself, remembering what had happened that night. When he had saved a nice girl he knew from some arsehole, he had intended to just escort Luna home and comfort her, that was it. Instead the lupine had led him into her bedroom, where he had ended up making Luna come like a train, finding out her real cup size, deflowering her, making he was gentle with her, before she had taken the lead and ravaged him, followed by him fucking her whilst she had been on the phone with her parents and then after one last round, the two together finally sleeping in each others arms. He had woke this morning to find Luna sitting at her computer, wearing just her glasses, a white top and her blue panties from the night before. Seeing her dressed like that only made the McCloud horny, even after a long night of fun. His hostess turned away from her computer to her guest, glad to see he was awake, gladder to see he was hard. She approached his naked form, gave him a 'good morning' before giving sucking him off and pushing him back onto the bed, riding him into a climax quickly. After their quick session of morning sex, they fixed up some breakfast, discussing their plans for the day, Luna sleeping off last night and Marcus preparing a birthday surprise for Topaz. Luna had chuckled as this part, Marcus catching onto to her amusement, blushing purple, they chatted some more until about 10am, when Luna started yawning. As Marcus was about to leave, Luna pulled him into a gentle kiss, thanking Marcus for all of yesterday and hoping they could do it again some time. Marcus had agreed on the conditions that they enjoy some dates as friends and she kept her original casual look as well as her new look and stop wearing tight bras. She had agreed on the first two parts and but refused the last request, saying it was for the best for now. Given yesterday afternoon's events, Marcus agreed to this. They parted company with a warm hug and another lingering kiss.

A knock at the door brought Marcus back to the present, he finished what he was doing, washed his hands and made his way to the door, opening it. Before him stood Topaz Scales, as exotic and sexy as ever. She was wearing a white summer dress, with black and green flowers patterned all over it, that hugged her form well. Marcus let her in and shut the door behind him, leading her into the living room.

'Hey Marcus, babe,' Topaz purred, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. 'What was it you wanted to see me about?'

'I've got a surprise for you, Topaz,' her host answered, wrapping his own arms around her waist.

'It's not in your pants, is it?' she said with a smirk.

'No, it's something else,' he chuckled. He untangled himself from Topaz's comforting grip and made his way to the kitchen. 'Close your eyes please, Topaz.'

Giggling the female Sharpclaw closed her eyes and held put her hands. She heard Marcus's bare feet pit and pat across the wooden floor until they came back in front of her. She felt something small and rectangular being placed in her hands. She opened her eyes and found a small, white parcel, wrapped in green ribbon in her hands. She raised her eyebrow's in questioning.

'Happy Birthday Topaz,' stated her host giving a big grin, with a bouquet of flowers and a card in his hands.

'Oh my god, Marcus,' she replied, ripping the wrapping paper off, revealing a plain white box, she opened this quickly. 'Marcus, it's beautiful.'

Within the box, nestled in a cushion of black material, lay the beautiful silver bracelet, shining in the afternoon Sun, it's green stones sparkling into Topaz's emerald orbs.

'Well it is your birthday, so I thought I'd get you something', stated her blue companion with a small smile, handing her the bouquet and card. 'Plus I thought you don't have much jewellery, your favourite colour is green and it would look nice on you.'

Topaz placed the card and flowers on the kitchen side, took the bracelet from its box and slipped it on her right wrist, the silver chain of the trinket was a perfect fit.

'Marcus, I don't know what to say,' she said, tears brimming her eyes as she gave a weak smile. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, Topaz, but it's not over yet,' Marcus gestured behind him, and the woman looked in that direction.

Near the kitchen was the dining room, the table was set and on it were two plates of eggs, sausages, bacon, plumed tomatoes and fried mushrooms.

'Not the traditional birthday cake, but I thought you'd prefer a real breakfast instead, birthday girl.'

'You read my mind, blue stud.'

They both sat and ate their breakfasts, exchanging light talk. Topaz relished and savoured the taste, amazed that Marcus was a good cook. Eventually the pair finished their meals and the blue fox reveal another surprise.

'Your favourite,' he said, presenting the Sharpclaw with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream with a lit candle on top. 'Make a wish.'

Topaz almost cried as she closed her eyes, thought for a moment and blew out the candle. _Spike was never this romantic or sweet_ she thought. The pair ate their ice cream in silence until they finished. Marcus then went over to the kitchen sink and washed all of the pots, leaving his guest. As he finished placing the last plate on the draining board, he felt two arms wrap around his belly.

'Thank you for the birthday surprise Marcus,' his guest whispered, nuzzling into his neck and kissing the sensitive spot.

'You're welcome, Topaz,' he groaned, feeling himself harden a bit.

'But I want something else.'

'What is it you want?'

Topaz turned him around so they were facing each other, she held him close, pressing her bust into him as she whispered into his ear.

'You,' pulling him into a deep kiss, her tongue gliding into his mouth.

Marcus grunted in response before he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The pair stood there for a while, making out and running their hands over each other's body. Topaz pulled Marcus's t-shirt over his head and threw it to one side, before returning to frenching the blue fox. Marcus planted his paws on Topaz's plump rear and gave it a nice squeeze, earning a moan from the lady into his mouth. The Sharpclaw shifted a claw from the vulpine's neck and began removing his jeans.

'It's been a wonderful birthday surprise Marcus,' she said. 'But I want another treat off you.'

'Anything for the birthday girl,' he replied.

'Anything you say? Hmmm, I like the sound of that.' She finished her task.

Marcus's pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them, fully exposed to the woman in front of him. She gasped in amazement seeing him hard and erect in all of his glory. Topaz crashed into Marcus, sealing his mouth with her mouth, a clawed reaching down and gripping his manhood hard, massaging it. Marcus gave a loud groan. Topaz smirked, kissing his soft spot on his neck.

'I've been wanting this for three days Marcus and I'm going to have it.'

With that said, Topaz slid down to her knees and took him into her mouth, her long tongue coiling around his length, bringing him deeper into her mouth. Marcus could moan in response as the female Sharpclaw's reptilian tongue constricted around his length as the woman sucked him off hard, moaning as her head bobbed back and forth. This continued for five minutes before Marcus's cock began to twitch, signalling he was close. Topaz figured this, and clamped her claws on Marcus's bare backside, pulling the blue fox closer to her and keeping him trapped in her mouth. Marcus growled as he shot his load into Topaz's waiting mouth, his whole body trembling with pleasure, as his companion moaning as she drank every drop of him. She stood up and looked the vulpine in the eye.

'Tasty as always,' she stared, licking her lips.

'Thanks,' gasped the Cornerian/Cernian hybrid.

'But I'm still hungry and I need more of you,' she grinned.

Topaz then spun around, brushing her arse against his hardness before walking away. She approached the counter that bordered the kitchen and dining room. _Perfect_ she thought, hopping onto it and facing her nude host. Winking at him, she reached down and began lifting up the hem of her summer dress, revealing her bare supermodel legs. Marcus's eyes widened as she pulled the clothing up further.

'No underwear?' he questioned, not objecting to the idea.

'Nope,' she grinned, opening her legs invitingly. 'Care to keep me warm?'

Marcus grinned as he moved away from the kitchen sink and walked towards his exposed guest. Topaz gasped as Marcus slid into her, grinding against her in lust, her clawed hand grasping Marcus's rear as he drove into her. Topaz pulled her dress off completely, revealing her slender form.

'No bra either,' Marcus grinned at the sight of her lovely boobs, latching onto one of her tasty nipples and suckling greedily.

'No need for one,' Topaz managed, groaning with pleasure from his sucking and thrusting, her hands finding the back of his head and rear, digging her claws in both.

Topaz could only gasp and moan as she lay back on the counter as Marcus continued to fuck her and suck her breasts. _Definitely the best birthday ever_ she thought, gasping as her lover picked up the pace. _Definitely_. She closed her eyes, sighing in bliss, revelling in the pleasure coursing through her body, only groaning as Marcus kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, she gladly welcomed him. Topaz started gasping into Marcus's mouth as she started getting closer to her peak. Marcus noticed this too and picked up the pace, the woman underneath him moaned and continued squirming with delight as his thrusts became faster and harder. He kissed her passionately on the lips, at that very moment Topaz climaxed, gasping into his mouth as her orgasm soaked his dick. Marcus exploded his orgasm deep in his warm, tight prison, before collapsing spent on his sexy lover's tits. The two lay there on the counter gasping and trying to catch their breath, resting from their wild sex.

Topaz lay there on her back, stroking her blue lovers back. She smiled, seeing Marcus nuzzled comfortably on her boobies, it made her warm inside. Maybe with affection or maybe just being horny, she didn't care. Looking at the bracelet on her wrist, she had been amazed on how today had turned out, she had not expected any of this. Whilst she had been looking forward to fucking Marcus's brains out, she had not prepared herself for a private surprise birthday party. A beautiful gift, flowers and a card for a start, followed by a delicious breakfast and her favourite dessert, completed with a certain blue hunk fucking her to climax and ecstasy on the counter. Not a birthday she was going to forget about anytime soon. Topaz looked to the vulpine, still recovering from the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. She reached forward and pulled the man into a deep tonguing.

'Happy Birthday Topaz,' said Marcus, grinning.

'Thank you Marcus,' Topaz replied, moaning as Marcus took one of her boobs in his mouth and started nibbled on her pebbled nipple. 'But I want more presents.'

'Already?'

'Already,' the Sharpclaw stated with a smirk.

Topaz hopped off the counter and grabbed Marcus's hardness, his yelp silenced as she pulled him to her, sealing his mouth with hers. She broke off the kiss and took his hand and walked, the nude couple exiting the dining room. To continue the birthday party in Marcus's room. And they would not be coming out anytime soon.

**New chapter guys. I'm thinking of doing sequels for this story, revolving in the autumn, winter and spring, if you want you can voice your thoughts in the reviews. Until then enjoy my stories :)**


	15. Discovered

**Discovered**

Marcus's encounters with Joanne, Luna and Topaz continued without disturbance for another two and half weeks. Marcus discovered over that month that he had a high sex drive and that made the girls more than happy to know. After Marcus and Topaz had celebrated her birthday in his room for the rest of the day, the guy found himself not able to get enough of the three ladies in his life, with their houses to themselves, there was little to stop from their lustful summer time fun. The vulpine kept on working, piling up money as well as preparing to enter the Flight Academy in the new academic year this autumn. Things changed, however, after that full month. The parents had returned from their holidays, and that meant discretion. With their parents having now returned, they could no longer use their parents houses, which also meant they had to act with more caution.

The elders were almost oblivious to their kid's activities. Fox and Krystal were happy that Marcus was out of the house, meeting new people, despite him always coming home smelling of perfume. Krystal was especially annoyed with herself, thinking herself foolish that she had taught her son the technique to block his mind from being read by others, including his own inquisitive mother. Fox knew something was going on, but couldn't put his finger on it. Topaz's parents were wondering how their daughter had recovered so quickly from her ex's betrayal and why she practically spending all of her free time at Joanne's apartment. They dismissed this as her just wanting to spend time with her best friend. Luna's parents, however, were the most perplexed of the three couples. They had left their nerdy eighteen year old girl to go on holiday, only to return and see her transformed, from girl with glasses, baggy jumpers and sweat pants, into a young woman with curves and radiating of feminine beauty. Rather then just shutting herself up in her room with her computer and tech stuff all day, she was going out in fashions she never been seen in before and spending nights with a friend. This confused Mr and Mrs Jones even more. Their only clues were their daughter having a spring to her step and the faint smell of aftershave on her.

Marcus had not got around to telling Joanne and Topaz that he was also bedding Luna, but that was not entirely his fault. Half of the time he had tried to talk to the two girls about his third affair had been interrupted with them jumping his bones, the other half being dating, where chatting about it would have been awkward to say the least. He was proud to say that his social life with the three women was not solely formed around sex, he had been dating them too, having ice creams with Topaz, sharing coffees and cheesecake with Joanne and attending a tech conference with Luna and dinner afterwards, these were just a few examples. Almost every date, however, ended with each of the women having their way with the blue vulpine. It was easier for Joanne and Topaz, since they still had Jo's apartment, after much pestering, the Sharpclaw had persuaded her red friend to give her a spare key. The result had ended with Topaz dragging Marcus to the apartment on a regular basis, there had been cases in Joanne walking in on the couple half way through their lovemaking and joining in, washing away the work stress. Luna was not as fortunate. With no friends, the lupine did not a sex pad. Luckily, Marcus was a considerate lover, never neglecting her. Most of their lust filled fun was spent on the bunk in the garage that housed his Arwing or anywhere from hotels to the mixed changing rooms at the local swimming pool.

Now in the present, Marcus was walking with Luna, the pair had just finished a dinner date. He was wearing black suit pants, smart shoes, a blue turtleneck and a black jacket. It had been a formal dinner in a fancy restaurant, so they had had a specific dress code, casuals were not an option. The McCloud looked to his companion, whose arm was looped around his. Luna was truly stunning tonight. She had adopted her new look approach, having contacts instead of her glasses, black high heels on her feet and was wearing a light purple dress. It was strapless, the skirt stopping just past her shins, hugging her figure well, having slits at the sides and exposed quite a bit of her ample bust. She noticed her date staring at her.

'What?' she asked, wondering if something was wrong.

'Nothing, I just saw a sexy lupine in a nice purple dress,' he returned a cheeky grin.

Luna blushed red from this compliment.

'You look quite handsome yourself.'

'Yeah well thanks, but I think you're the one getting most of the attention.'

Both looked at their 'audience', who seemed to have all eyes on the lupine. Girls were shooting glances of admiration and jealously at Luna, whilst men were staring at her figure wide eyed and mouths agape, jealous of the guy she was with. These looks only made Luna shiver with delight, she felt herself getting hot and flustered from the glances, she was getting horny.

'Marcus,' she gasped.

'Yes Luna.'

'I need you now.'

The vulpine stood there for a moment, and claimed her lips for his own, for the all the jealous gals and guys to see. Their kiss deepened as Luna slipped her tongue into Marcus's mouth, hungry and needing more of him. Grinning in the kiss, the guy slipped his hand down from her waist and pinched her rear. Marcus could sense every guy's jealously as Luna moaned and gave his crouch a nice squeeze, this time sensing the women's contempt. Eventually, when they parted for a breather from their public display, Marcus looked Luna in the eye and grinned.

'Lets find a hotel.'

_Ten minutes later_

Luna sat on the edge of the king size bed of the hotel room, waiting for Marcus to come out of the bathroom. They had rented the room for the night, and both had been aware of the big grin the tanned vixen had given them as she gave them the key, wishing them 'a good night', her eyes wandering over Marcus's body. Back in the present tense, the woman sat nude on the bed's edge, waiting for HER man to make an appearance. She did not have to wait long. The bathroom door opened and revealed her date, clothed only in a towel. He took one look at her naked form and blushed purple, she herself went red.

'That's not fair, Marcus, lose the towel,' she squealed.

The blue fox obeyed, the cloth slipping to the floor, Luna gasped as his manhood sprang into sight, erect and screaming for attention. Before the she wolf could do anything though, Marcus lay her down on the bed and spread her legs. Before she realized what was happening, she found the man between her thighs, licking and sucking her wet womanhood.

'AH YES, THAT'S IT MARCUS, EAT ME,' gasped Luna, forcing a knuckle in her mouth, trying but failing to silence her screams. 'EAT MY PUSSY.'

Luna huffed and puffed as she lay being pleasured by her blue lover, suddenly she screamed as her climax burst out on Marcus's face. She remained lay there, gasping and moaning from the aftershock from her orgasm.

'Marcus, that. . . . .that was. . . . . amazing,' she said looking up at seeing his raging hard on as he stood up, trying to catch his own breath.

She was quickly on her knees in front of him, grasping hold of his hardness and guiding him to her mouth. Marcus's eyes shot wide open as this new feeling.

'OH FUCK, LUNA, THAT'S IT, SUCK IT SEXY,' Marcus screamed.

He could only gasp and moan as his lover pleasured him, her technique getting better with each session. Within minutes, the blue vulpine climaxed into the lady's waiting mouth. Marcus took deep breaths, recovering from the intense blowjob. Luna sat on her knees and swallowed her mouthful in a loud gulp, looking up at Marcus with a look of lustful hunger. She stood and crashed her lips against Marcus's, driving her tongue into his mouth. Marcus wrapped his arms around his lady, wrestling with her tongue as he squeezed her arse and cupped a breast. They remained there for sometime, just kissing and massaging each other. Finishing their making out, Luna pecked Marcus on the cheek and walked towards the bed, laying on her hands and knees, she looked back to her lover and gave him a grin and a wink.

'Come on now, Marcus, don't make me beg,' she groaned, lifting up her rear. 'Fuck me good.'

Marcus gulped air, placed his hands on Luna's hips and slipped into her warm crevice. His lover gasped, clenching the bed quilts in her fists, waiting for more pleasure to come. She did not have to wait long as Marcus began rocking his hips back and forth, making slow, hard strokes in the lupine's hungry pussy.

'God, Luna, you're wetter then usual.'

'That's. . . . .because. . . . .you're going. . . . .so hard.'

'Geez, if you scream any louder the whole hotel will hear.'

'Fuck them, just give me more of your hard, hot dick.'

Marcus flipped Luna over, she lay there, gasping her arms and legs wrapping around his back.

'There we go. I like seeing your cute face when we make love.'

'Stop it Marcus,' Luna gasped, her breasts heaving with each breath. 'You'll make me blush.'

'So,' chuckled Marcus. 'It only makes you cuter,' with that said he kissed her lips with passion, continuing his thrusting into her.

Luna gasped and shivered with delight as he pulled her up onto his lap, still driving into her lovebox.

'UH FUCK, YOU'RE AMAZING MARCUS.'

The amazing vulpine leaned forward, burying his face in the lupine's large boobs.

'Ahh, Luna, so tight.'

Marcus felt he was close, Luna grabbed his head and pulled him deeper into her bosom.

'Don't you dare pull out,' she growled, pushing his back onto the bed and grinding hard against his dick, it was his turn to squirm.

'Luna, I'm close, I think I'm going to. . . . '

'DO IT MARCUS, COME IN ME HARD. MAKE ME PREGNANT!'

With that both lovers explode in orgasm emptying themselves in and on each other. Spent Luna collapsed into Marcus's arms and they rested.

They remained there in each other's arms for a good ten minutes in deep thought until the woman spoke

'Sorry Marcus about the whole make me pregnant thing. It was the heat of the moment, I thought it would be hot. Looks like it got what I was after.'

Marcus stroked his lover's back, his telepathy telling she was talking about him coming hard. But it did make him think. It had not been a safe day for Luna. Unlike Joanne and Topaz, there was a chance of him getting the pearled furred lupine pregnant. Despite him being mature for his age both mentally and physically, Marcus knew he was not ready for fatherhood yet. They would have to be careful in the future.

'Hmm, it did,' he eventually said. 'But I don't think I'm ready for a baby yet.'

'I know,' his bed companion reassured him, kissing his cheek. 'We're not in a normal relationship anyway'.

Marcus smiled at the sexy, busty wolf, but he sensed she was thinking wicked thoughts.

'Mind if you did knock me up, you'd have to make me an honest woman,' she continued with a fake sinister look. 'And as your wife, I would have you all to myself, when I want. You coming home after a hard day's work, with me sucking your big, hard dick to kill that stress, before dragging you into our bedroom where you would fuck me hard, massaging my lovely baby bump while you suck my big, swollen tits. Then, after you finish, it would my turn to ravage my husband and his lovely dick.'

Marcus looked to the she wolf with a cocked eyebrow. He felt himself getting hard again from her sexual imagination.

'That's quite an interesting fantasy.'

'Yeah it is,' said a mysterious, but familiar voice.

Marcus looked in the voice's direction from where he was lying and froze. There standing at the doorway of the hotel room were Joanne Greene and Topaz Scales, both with big grins on their faces. Luna looked to the two woman herself and smiled pleasantly.

'Ah ladies, nice of you to finally join us.'

**New chapter guys. Enjoy**


	16. Outnumbered In Lust

**Outnumbered In Lust**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except from OC's and plots**

'Wait what?'

Marcus was now sat up on the bed, trying to figure out what was going on. He had just finished having sex with Luna and the pair had resting for their next session, with them in each other's arms, talking about how neither of them were ready for parenthood. Luna had just finished confessing her little fantasy when their thoughts had been interrupted by none other then Joanne Greene and Topaz Scales.

'Joanne, Topaz, what are you doing here? How did you manage to get in here?'

'Well you just heard what Luna said,' announced Topaz.

'As for the tanned vixen at reception with the chest', stated Joanne. 'A couple of credits pointed us in the right direction'.

Remembering that he had not told either of them that he had a third friend he was intimate with, he was shocked that they had discovered him red handed in bed with a naked Luna Jones. He was more shocked by the fact that the same naked Luna Jones had been expecting the two to make an appearance. He turned to the girl on the bed.

'Luna, what did you mean by "nice of you to finally join us"?' Luna looked back at him and gave a giggle.

'Well, Marcus, I've a bit of a confession to make.'

_Two days earlier_

Luna found herself standing at the door of the apartment that she had travelled. _I could just forget about this and leave now, everything would still be alright_ she had thought to herself. Forcing the thought out of her head, she took a deep breath and hit the door with three gentle knocks. She heard movement on the other side of the door, approaching the door. Then it opened to reveal the apartment's resident, Joanne Greene.

'Oh hello,' she said. 'You're the girl who called. Luna, right?' Luna nodded.

'Yep that's me,' she confirmed. 'I need to chat with you about something,'

'Sure, you said so on the phone. Come on in.'

'Thank you.'

Joanne led her guest into the living room of her apartment, sitting on the sofa was none other then Topaz Scales. The Sharpclaw faced the newcomer and gave her a smile. Luna returned it with her own smile and sat down in a nearby chair.

'Hello Luna.'

'Hi Topaz,' returned the lupine with a smile of her own.

'So, you girls know each other,' asked Joanne, cocking an eyebrow.

'Oh yeah,' Topaz nodded. 'Luna here lives five doors down from my parents house.'

'Well that's nice to know, but not to sound nasty Luna, what's so important that you needed to see us privately?'

Luna looked to the two women and took a deep breath

'Girls, I have a confession to make and it involves a very important man in our lives.'

_Present tense_

'So I ended up confessing to Jo and Topaz that you were bedding me at the same time that you were giving them the same 'treatment'. We shared drinks and swapped stories of fun times we've had with you, a quick confession turned into a girls night in, I quite enjoyed it myself.'

'Let me say Marcus,' Topaz said with a grin. 'Good on you giving Spike a good smack for all of us.'

'Who would have thought that even you would have enough energy to satisfy three women passionately,' added Joanne with a smirk of her own.

Marcus had sat there the entire time, listening to everything that had been said, and at the same time felt relieved that his guilt had been for nothing. Still he was curious.

'So what happens now then?' he asked in a casual tone.

The three girls looked at him and then one another and grinned. _That's not a good sign_ thought Marcus. Then there was a loud vibrating sound. It was coming from Marcus's mobile. He reached over and hit the 'take call' button.

'Hello?'

'Hey Marcus,' came a male voice.

'Oh hello Dad,' said Marcus, proud his voice didn't break, looking to the girls and shrugging. 'What's up?'

'Nothing much really. Just wondering where you are and if you'll be home tonight.'

'Nothing much really,' his son returned, looking again to the girls. 'Just hanging out with a few friends, and no, I won't be home tonight, staying with a friend.'

_No lie there really_ Marcus thought to himself. He ignored the girl's smirks. Well he was staying with a few friends for the night. His Dad, however, did not need to know that his Son was having a stay of a different nature and that those friend were girls. His Dad's talking interrupted his thoughts.

'Well, you just take care and don't cause any trouble. Okay?'

'Sure thing, Dad, will DO!' Marcus barked loudly at the last part and looked down with surprise.

Between his legs was Luna, bobbing her head up and down, stopping occasionally to kiss and lick his length. Marcus looked up at the doorway, and was greeted with more shock on seeing Joanne and Topaz stripping themselves quickly and making their way to the bed. _Oh great _thought Marcus _on the phone with Dad and Luna decides to get her own back now, with Jo and Top wanting to make it a foursome_.

'Marcus, are you alright?' his Dad asked with concern.

'I'm fine Dad,' Marcus managed, as the avian and Sharpclaw sat at his sides. He shivered with delight as both ladies pressed against him and started kissing and licking his neck as the third one continued her treatment on his dick.

'It's just your voice sounds a bit rough.'

'I'm just doing some warming up, before exercise.' He suppressed a moan as three pairs of hands wandered his body and their owners continued oral assault.

'Alright, I was just calling you quick to see how you are. I'm putting your Mum on now. Night.'

'Okay night Dad, see you later,' stuttered Marcus. _Oh great, well it's a good thing I can block my mind_. As his eyes rolled back from all of the pleasure he was receiving, he heard his Mother's chirpy voice on the phone.

'Hey Marcus, honey,' piped Krystal McCloud. 'How are things going for my beloved son?'

'Fine thanks Mum,' he managed, sensing his Mum's telepathy already trying to enter his mind. _How are things going Mum? I'm naked in a hotel, trying to stop my Mum from reading my mind, whilst I've got two women licking and kissing my neck and a third sucking me off. Things are going great Mum. Now please hang up before the girls get out carried away_.

'Your Dad just said that you're staying with a couple of friends tonight?'

'Yeah, that's right Mum.' Marcus felt Luna stop and she had started standing up.

'Well you remember to be nice and have lots of fun. Okay?'

'Sure thing Mum.' He held back a moan as the lupine pushed his back onto the bed. _You're a bit late there Mum_ thought her son as he held back another set of moans, shivering as the she wolf brushed her bust against his body until she was hovering over him and his hardness. She had a smirk on her face that crossed between mischievous and seductive.

'Just behave yourself.' his Mum still refusing to hang up.

Before Marcus could reply, he sucked in a deep breath as Luna crashed down onto his erection, with him plunging deep into her warm, tight crevice. His only reply was a strangled yelp as the woman started grinding against him.

'Marcus are you okay?' his Mum replied. 'What was that sound?'

'Nothing,' groaned Marcus, grinding his teeth to hold back his moans. Luna did not help the situation by leaning forward, squashing her boobs against him and frenching him as she sped up.

'Seriously, Marcus, I think you should find a nice girl and start dating probably, instead of coming back at stupid hours, smelling of perfume.'

'Hmm,' he managed in return with his mouth full, impressed he was still blocking his Mum out of his mind, whilst THREE 'nice' girls were continuing to maul him. _You're a bit late there. God, now I know how Luna felt when I pulled that stunt last time with her parents on the other side. Hang up already._

Krystal spent the next ten minutes lecturing her son on the phone about finding the right girl for himself. During this time, Marcus felt he was close. Luna just felt so warm and tight, and between her, Jo and Top, they were driving him to his limit. If his Mum did not finish her lecture soon, his cover would be blown and he would be enduring a worst lecture off his Mum. He felt Luna's pussy clamp on his dick like a vice.

'Okay Marcus, that's all for now, you take care now and see you tomorrow. I love you.'

'Yes, Mum,' Marcus replied, relieved. 'I love you too.'

'Nice to hear that sweetie. Bye.' No sooner did she hang up, Marcus exploded. 'FUCK!'

He lay there emptying his seed into the lupine's hot, soaking, folds, she sighed in bliss, collapsing onto her lover, spent from her intense sneak fuck with him on the phone.

'Idiot,' he said with a half laugh as he finally caught his breath.

The 'idiot' looked up at him and gave him a goofy grin and stuck out her tongue at him.

'Well irony is a bitch when she fucks you,' she laughed, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

'I called you an idiot, not a bitch,' he chuckled, gladly meeting her kiss and forcing his tongue into her mouth. A cough interrupted their making out session.

'Whilst that was intense phone call, not the best of names to address your future wife either way,' chuckled Topaz, grabbing Marcus's neck and pulling him into a rough french kiss.

Luna blushed at this, gasping as Joanne cupped her boobies from behind.

'Nice little fantasy though,' she whispered in the lupine's ear. 'Congrats on your revenge too.' Luna yelped as she felt two fingers enter her spunk soaked hole. 'But this night is not over by a long shot.'

Marcus groaned as he met Topaz's tongue gladly, the pair slightly shocked when Joanne started fondling Luna. The Sharpclaw looked to the vulpine and gave a evil grin.

'Whilst Luna's distracting Jo, I think its time you gave me some of that hard cock of yours. And I've got all of your attention on me.'

Topaz wrapped her arms and tail around the vulpine and pulled him away from the other girls. With another arousing tonguing, the Scales lay on her back and opened, pulling Marcus between them.

'Now Mr McCloud, I've been very, very patient and I want you to fuck me hard now.'

Marcus placed his hands on her hips and guided his manhood into Topaz's waiting pussy. Topaz gasped as he slid into her, his length so nice and hard in her. Almost by instinct, her arms, legs and tail wrapped around the vulpine holding him close and tight as he continued thrusting hard in her warm, wet crevice. The vulpine almost disappeared under a layer of brown scales, only his head buried in her neck and his grunts of pleasure could be seen and heard as he continued pumping into Topaz.

Luna continued to whimper as Joanne 'double click' her mouse, at the same time she licked her neck and fondled her bust. Until last month, she had been a virgin so she had never had foreplay before, let alone foreplay with another woman. It felt different, a bit weird at first, but then again sex with Marcus the first time had been a bit weird at first too, so it was just up to her to see where this new experience would go. The lupine turned her head and faced Joanne, pressing her lips against her beak. The avian squeaked in shock as she felt Luna's tongue slip into her mouth, before closing her eyes and melting into the kiss. The girls hands wander over the other's body, squeezing rears and massaging breasts, Joanne groaned as Luna latched onto one of her red breasts and a white hand snaked down her scarlet front, she gasped as Luna returned the favour, slipping two fingers into her warmth. They forgot about Marcus and Topaz as they kissed, licked, sucked and probed each other. The she wolf lay the falcon on her back, kissing her neck, licking down the valley of her 38G bust, past her belly, travelling lower. Joanne was low on breath already before she sucked in a deep breath, finding her pearled furred lover between her legs, taking slow, long licks that were driving her crazy. She widened her legs and pulled the lupine closer, wanting, needing her lick deeper. Luna needed no encouragement. Joanne closed her eyes and tried to squirm, but the lupine pinned her hips in place as she continued ravaging the other's pussy. This went on for another five minutes until Joanne snapped her eyes opened and screamed as her orgasm cascaded out onto the bed. She lay there breathless, recovering. Luna crawled onto her, their busts squashed against each other, the two girls stared at one another and met with a deep kiss, the pair moaning in bliss.

'That was amazing, not bad for your first time Luna.'

'Why thank you, Jo, it was a bit unexpected though.'

Before the two girls could say anything else, they both felt something nice and hard slip between their pussies and all they could do was moan.

Whilst Joanne and Luna had been busy with each other, Marcus had been wrapped up with Topaz, literally, driving deeper and harder into her. The Sharpclaw could only lay there revelling in the pleasure coursing through her body as the vulpine thrust in and out of her, at the same time sucking on one of her large boobs. Suddenly she felt that tight feeling in her stomach and knew she was close to her limit. She ripped Marcus away from her tit and crashed her lips against his, tonguing him roughly. At the same time, she came hard, her body spasmed as she reached her peak and fell from it, feeling a wave of warmness wash into her as her blue lover climaxed inside her. Eventually, they broke their kiss and rested in each other's arms watching the Joanne/Luna scene play out, catching their breath back.

'Seems they're enjoying themselves,' Marcus finally spoke, stroking his lover's thighs.

'Hmm, it was nice for to distract each other so I could have you all to myself'.

She reached forward and pecked him on the lips. At about the same time Luna had brought Joanne to her orgasm, with the avian squawking from the pleasure, ending with the lupine on top of the falcon talking and making out. Marcus and Topaz watched this happen with interest.

'Getting turned on are we Marcus?' Topaz smiled, feeling the vulpine growing hard again against her belly.

'Hard not to,' Marcus returned, grinning back. 'I see a chance and I'm taking it.'

Topaz cocked an eyebrow, puzzled as Marcus untangled himself from her, and moved away from her, towards the other two women. Her look of confusion turned into a grin as she saw the vulpine position himself behind the unsuspecting girls, he took hold of his hard on and slipped it between their glistening pussies, earning him a surprised squeal from the pair. These squeals turned into moans as Marcus gripped their hips and started moving back and forth, picking his speed as he found a rhythm. Topaz lay there watching as Joanne and Luna held onto each other's hands as their eyes rolled, unable to utter words as Marcus pleasured the pair. Suddenly their breathing became more hitched, both of them huffing and puffing as they came closer to their limit. The Sharpclaw sat up on her knees and crawled behind Marcus, pressing her bust into his back as she massaged his shoulders.

'Enjoying yourself Marcus,' she whispered in his ear. 'Just fuck me hard again when you've finished okay.' She kissed his neck, finding his sensitive spot quickly.

Marcus groaned as he felt her hand slipped past his belly and gripped his manhood. At that very moment, Joanne and Luna both climaxed together, the pair lay there sighing in bliss, basking in their afterglow. They had little time as they were interrupted by screaming, both girls looked in the screamers direction. Marcus had Topaz pinned against the wall the bed was touching, pounding hard into her and sucking on her 36DD tits. The Sharpclaw herself had her powerful limbs wrapped tight around him, trying to bring him closer and deeper into her and at the same time making sure he could not get away, if he wanted to. She was screaming him for more and to go faster and harder, gasping and moaning as her claws scratched his back and arse. The girls stared at this scene for another moment longer before they crawled over and hugged Marcus's back.

'Marcus do me next please,' Luna pleaded.

'No way, Luna,' shouted Joanne. 'You and Top have had a private session with him. Its my turn to ride him and his nice, hard dick.'

'Girls stop it,' moaned Topaz between rushed breaths. 'You're pushing. . . . . Marcus too hard against me. . . . . if you keep doing. . . . .that. . . . .I'm going. . . . .I'm going to . . . .AHHHHHHHH.'

It was too much for the woman to handle as she exploded, her vagina gripped his erection, bringing him to his release. Marcus lay there, his face buried in Topaz's soft, warm boobs, taking heavy breaths into her silky valley. He felt a pair of red arms snake around his neck, pulling him roughly away from his Sharpclaw lover and onto his back. Marcus looked up to see Joanne hovering his erection. _I'M STILL HARD!_ he thought in disbelief.

'My turn for a private session, I do think Marcus,' Joanne announced with a grin and a wink.

'It would only seem fair Jo,' Marcus said back with a tired smile. _This is gonna a long night_.

_The Next Day_

Marcus had woke up in bed with sleeping sexy ladies. Joanne and Topaz were at his sides, whilst Luna lay asleep on top of his chest. All three were still naked, snuggled up against him with smiles of content on their lips. Despite having three naked girls and their large boobies pressed against him, Marcus was not able to get hard. _Well it was a long night of wild sex after all_ he thought to himself. It was a just excuse. The vulpine looked to the bedside clock. 9.15am it read. _Just over an hour before we checkout, we didn't stop until about half three this morning_. Despite being warm, he was aching all over. _Probably last night and this morning, a few more hours of sleep. Best wake the girls_.

An hour later found the four young adults walking down the stairs. All four had agreed that they were tired and could all do with more sleep, they would part ways and make their way to their respective homes and enjoy a day off away from each other. As they walked past the reception for Marcus to hand in the room keys, they noticed the same tanned vixen at the desk waiting to receive their keys. She must have been on the night shift, and it had seemed that they had been the only patrons the previous night. Upon seeing Marcus approached the desk, a big grin spread across her face, he noticed that she had lost some buttons on her shirt compared to the night before.

'Hello Sir, did you enjoy your stay?' she asked, cheesy grin still on her lips.

'We did, thank you', replied Marcus politely, trying to keep a straight face.

Using his telepathy, he probed the vixen's thoughts. _I bet you enjoyed yourself cutie. All that noise last night and this morning. With those girls screaming, I bet you know how to pleasure a woman, a handsome stud like you_. Marcus saw that she was quite cute herself, a fair size in the breast department and a exquisite figure. But he was just too tired to give it any more thought. He gave her small smile and headed for the exit. As he was about to leave, he heard her shout after him. The vixen ran over to the group and handed him a small business card.

'Hey sexy, if you ever have any spare time maybe we could hook up and have some fun together. You know my number now.'

She gave him a cheeky wink and walked away without another word, leaving Marcus with a purple complexion and three tired women laughing at him.

**Sorry for the wait guys. Have been on holiday diving in Sharm El Sheikh. Here's a big chapter to make up for the wait. I'll be starting the sequel soon and update soon as possible. Until then enjoy :)**


	17. To the Academy

**To The Academy**

The last couple of weeks of summer passed by quicker then he had wanted them to. _All good things must come to an end they say _Marcus sadly thought to himself, tightening his hold on his backpack and suitcase. It was not that Marcus did not want to enter the Cornerian Flight Academy, he had wanted it more then anything. It's just that he had wanted to continue his foursome affair with Joanne, Luna and Topaz even more. Now he wasn't sure if they would continue, even if the Academy allowed the local cadets to visit home every now and then.

He wanted it to continue. After he had been discovered in the act with Luna by Joanne and Topaz, the lupine had revealed to her blue lover that she had met them herself and had confessed to the two that she too had been having a fun with him. The confession had ended up with the three girls having their way with the blue vulpine, as well as the blue vulpine having his way with them too. The next morning, the four had parted company with one another, having a day off from each other. That evening, Marcus had gotten a call off Luna, again saying sorry for the whole 'make me pregnant' thing, saying that it had been the heat of the moment and that it had been a safe day for her. It had relieved the blue vulpine.

After that night with the three girls, Marcus spent the last two weeks of the summer preparing for the Academy and having as much sex as possible with the three busty ladies. Sometimes private sessions, one-on-one, or threesomes and foursomes, whenever they could meet up or whenever the girls could get their hands on the energetic blue fox. There was just been one incident that had occurred a week before today and Marcus and Topaz had agreed never to talk about it. The pair had sworn themselves to secrecy.

Now, in the present tense, another stage of Marcus's life was about to begin. Given his fighting, flying, mechanical and shooting skills, he had a choice of which branch of the Academy he wanted to join, the Military, the Bureaucracy, the Science and Research or the Supply and Services. Marcus had chosen the Military, wanting to fly and still be able to utilise the rest of his skills and talents. He had also refused any special treatment given his ancestry, he wanted to work his way up, earn experience first hand and gain the respect of his fellow cadets by not skipping ahead of the rest of them in the hierarchy, just because of who his parents were and who his grandfather had been. His parents had been proud that he had made this decision, knowing he was determined to earn his own stripes without any connections or through 'knowing the right people'.

But goodbye had been painful. All three McClouds had tried to keep it together, even if Marcus would visit as often as possible, leaving home was still emotional, Krystal was unable to hold back her tears. She had not been the only upset mother. All around them, families were having tearful farewells, cadets moved to tears leaving their loved ones to enter the beginning of their new careers and education. Krystal had refused to let go of her 'little boy', it had taken her husband to prise her grip off their son. Then Marcus had been embraced by his Dad's trademark bear hug, both men fighting back their tears and the lumps in their throats. When it finally came for the cadets to report for their final medicals and meet their platoons, the McCloud family began their final farewells.

'Marcus, sweetie, remember to take care of yourself and try to come home as often as possible please', Krytsal's eyes were streaming with tears, her hands fidgeting with her handkerchief.

'I will Mum', said Marcus with a small smile, trying to keep his own tears back.

'Don't worry Krystal, love, the lad will be back before you know it', Fox reassured his wife, before turning to his son. 'Remember, don't be a stranger, Marcus. Come back home soon, okay'.

'Sure thing Dad', they all shared another group hug, before Fox spoke again.

'Right Marcus, you best get going. Like you're Mum just said, take care and come home soon. Also, try and get yourself a girlfriend so they can visit us too'.

'Fox,' giggled Krystal.

'What?' he laughed back.

'I'll try Dad', Marcus returned. _Bit late there though_ he thought to himself.

Eventually, they broke their embrace and, with great difficulty, the parents left their child to his own devices. He would see them in a month's time, and they were not that far away. But, deep down, it felt he would not see them for ages and that they were unreachable. Only when he lost sight of his parents, did Marcus let his tears fall. It had only been five minutes and he was already missing his Mum and Dad. And he was not the only one.

After finally drying his tears, he went to get his final medical check up. He suddenly remembered that Joanne and Topaz worked here, so he would not alone at least. He felt sorry for Luna though, not remembering where she had said she would be this year, promising himself that he would keep in contact with her and visit her when he was on leave. As he entered the Hospital and began his medical he was interrupted by a shrill voice from one of the desks.

'MARCUS!'

Marcus turned to the direction of the voice to see none other then Luna Jones. She was wearing a white lab coat and had forsaken her glasses, and was standing at one of the medical desks, waving at him. Marcus, naturally waved back, and the pearl furred lupine made her way to him.

'Hi Luna', he smiled, ignoring his initial surprise and the odd looks he was getting off the rest of the cadets.

'Its you, it really is you', she squealed with delight, bringing him into a tight hug and pecking him on the cheek.

Marcus smiled to his secret lover and to himself, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her body touch his drove him crazy and he felt himself harden a bit.

_Yep it's really me._

**That's the end for this story, ladies and gentlemen. Look out for **_**Autumn of Passion**_** the next story of this four part series. Hope you've enjoyed this story and keep reading my other stories. **


End file.
